RWBY: The New Empire
by venom rules all
Summary: Cinder's plan are almost complete, she is just one step away from attaining the other half of the maidens power. But an unexpected event changes everything as a far more deadlier threat returns after supposingly having faded away from people's memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the old evil.**

Vale, one of the 4 remaining kingdoms in the world of Remnant, was in chaos. Due to the act of the evil girl named Cinder Fall. For moths she manipulated the people in to feel negative emotions which in turn attracted the vicious monsters known as grimm to the city and she hacked the mighty Atlas robots and setting them lose on the innocent people of Vale.

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm. On top of a building, Cinder along with her associates Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black who is filming the chaos with his Scroll.

Cinder admired the chaos with a sinister smile on her face "Beautiful".

"It's almost sad" Emerald said with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights" Cinder ordered.

"Oh, I'm getting all of it" Mercury said as he continued filming.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end!" Cinder said. Then suddenly, a tremor rocks all three of them.

Cinder smirks "And do not miss what happens next".

Cinder walks off as Mercury continues filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grows more worrisome.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

Back with our heroes, Ozpin, the head master of Beacon, walks out to find the one student he believes can be the next fall maiden. Cinder watches them her eyes glowing ominously. But just as they are about to head to the vault, something very unexpected happens.

Seemingly out of nowhere, an entire fleet of ships shows up. Put these ships are unlike anything the people of Vale had seen before. Without any warning, the fleat begins to open fire on everything around it. Both grimm and Atlas robots gets blown up left and right while the dragon grimm gets attacked by smaller ships.

"What?" Cinder question out loud.

Then several drop ships shows up all around Beacon. They land and several black armored soldiers and some strange robots jumps out and begins slaughtering the grimms with weapons unlike any huntsman.

* * *

On one of the Atlas ships, Ruby Rose was in combat against Roman Torchwick and his accomplice Neo. But the fight was cut short when the new ships fired on them. The ship took to much damage and began to crash, forcing Ruby to jump of towards Beacon, using her weapon to slow her fall.

She landed safely and hurried to find her team.

* * *

In Beacon's ballroom, Blake Belladonna was on the floor after having lost a fight against her former partner Adam. But before they could do anything, both noticed the mysterious soldiers swarming the area.

"What the hell? Cinder never mentioned this" Adam said.

Blake struggled to get up but stopped when several soldiers ran in and aimed their weapons on them.

"Drop your weapons and surrender, NOW" One of the soldiers ordered.

Adam glared at them and tightened his grip on his sword.

"I said drop it" The soldier said threateningly.

"You want my sword? You got it" Adam said before he began killing the soldiers, who immediately opened fire on him.

He killed a lot of them, but more just kept on coming and soon enough he got shot in the shoulder. He let out a quick cry of pain holding his now injured shoulder. That shot went through he aura like it was nothing.

Before he knew it, he was beaten senseless by the soldiers. Blake was about to get up but a rifle pointed at her head stopped her.

"Don't try anything" He warned.

* * *

Back with Emerald and Mercury, they were completely speechless from what was happening. Then a ship showed up behind them, it opened up and a blonde woman stepped out of it.

"Who are you?" Emerald demanded.

"Who I am is non of your concern. You got something I need, hand over that scroll" The woman said.

"You want it, try and take it" Mercury challenged as he jumped towards the woman to kick her.

Big mistake...

The moment he was close enough, the woman activated some kind of glowing red sword and with a single strike, Mercury crashed to the roof, both his metal legs seward. Emerald was about to join the fight only to feel a lot of pressure around her neck, like she was being choked by nothing.

"Now, give me that scroll" The woman demanded.

But then a black arrow cam flying towards her, forcing her to dodge before looking in the direction it came from. It was Cinder, she had returned to speak with her associates, only to find them both on the ground.

"Who are you?" Cinder demanded as she glared at the woman

The woman looked at her for a moment before speaking "I can sense two kinds of power within you. One that dose not belong to you".

Cinder was surprised that this woman could sense her powers before her glare returned "The power of the maiden is mine and I will use it to kill you".

The woman was not affected at all by Cinder's threat and said "You can't beat me with your stolen power".

She raised her glowing sword and got ready to fight. Cinder did the same.

* * *

Back with the students, they were all surrounded by the soldiers, who were telling them to stand down. Ozpin was cornered and could only watch as his students were too exhausted to continue the battle.

"Tell them to stand down, or they all die" One of the soldiers warned.

Ozpin looked back and forth between his students and the soldier. He knew if he gave up, these people would gain control over Beacon, but if he refused, his students would die and he had sworn to keep them safe while they train.

With a heavy heart he dropped his cane and said "Everyone... stand down".

The students stared at him in disbelief "But... Ozpin-" Pyrrha Nikos began only to be interrupted.

"I said stand down" Ozpin ordered, he did not want to risk his students getting killed because of their stubbornness.

The students hesitated before dropping their weapons and was hand cuffed by the soldiers.

"I'm so sorry" Ozpin whispered.

* * *

Back with Cinder, she was on the ground after a long hard battle against this mysterious woman. This woman: She possessed powers Cinder had never faced before, it's like she possessed more than one semblance, but that's impossible.

"You were powerful, but can't beat me. Power needs to be earned and you don't deserve any of it" The woman said before lifting Cinder up by the throat "Surrender, swear loyalty to me, and I'll let you live".

Cinder responded by spitting her in the face. The woman's eyes narrowed before she put the hilt of her saber to Cinder's chest and activated it, piercing her heart. Cinder fell to the ground dead and the woman retrieved the scroll from Mercury.

The time has come.

* * *

In the city Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen and James Ironwood were also at the mercy of tis new threat.

"What the hell is this?" Qrow asked.

But then there was a sound before a voice was heard.

* * *

The woman began speaking through the scroll "People of Vale. I am Lana Beniko, the sith leader of this army. Long have we been hiding in the shadows, long we have been waiting for the perfect time to strike. Now we have returned, more powerful than ever. Beacon is now ours and your protectors has fallen. From this day onward, this kingdom will no longer be known as Vale: Now it we be called The New Empire. Anyone who swear their loyalty to us and serve us without any questions will keep their lives, just know you answer to us. Resist and you will face fate far worse than death".

After her speech she returned to her troops.

* * *

While listening to the speech, Ruby saw the dragon grimm get killed by the enemy ships. That woman was dangerous, she understood that much. She needed to find her team quickly.

* * *

Lana walked back to her troops only to hear the sound of a flight. Arriving at the scene she saw a girl with long blond hair and weaponized glows fight her soldiers.

"You are strong" Lana said catching the girls attention "The empire could use someone like you. Bow to me and I'll let you join us".

The girl glared at her "Never, I will never bow to you".

Lana sighed "How disappointing" The girl ran at her, but Lana only raised her hand and unleashed a massive amount lightning on her.

She fell to the ground as Lana closed in to deliver the final blow.

"YANG" Came the voice of Ruby as she charged Lana with her weapon.

Lana duked out of the way before eyeing the girl. There was something about her.

Ruby was about to attack again, but her weapon was torn from her hands by nothing, before she herself found herself flying towards Lana who held her close to her face, her glowing eyes staring into her own.

"Silver eyes" Lana said rather calmly, in fact she even had a small smile on her face.

But then Weiss took her chance to run towards them and ramed her shoulder in to Lana's side, making her drop Ruby.

"Ruby run" Weiss yelled at her, when Ruby hesitated she grew angry and screamed "RUN YOU DUNCE".

Ruby finally complied and took of running, there was no time to retrive her weapon.

"After her, I want her alive" Lana ordered and her troops chased after Ruby.

* * *

Ruby ran as fast as her legs would carry her, the soldiers not far behind. After running for awhile she reached a cliff.

"There is no escape, surrender now and we will bring you back to Lana unharmed" One of the soldiers said.

Ruby glared at them for a moment before jumping of the cliff and in to the water below.

The soldier ran up to the edge and looked down. There was no sign of her anywhere. Lana was not going to like this.

* * *

Further down the stream, Ruby crawled out of the cold water and on to the shores. She was cold and defenseless, she need to to find help somewhere, she knew she stood no chance against that army on her own.

First stop. Her home, she wanted to make sure her dad was alright.

* * *

Later that night a soldier reported that Ruby had managed to escape. Lana was not pleased by the news.

"Gather a squad and find her. And remember I want her back here alive" Lana ordered.

"Yes my mistress" The soldier said before walking away

Lana looked back at the view of the city formerly known as Vale, now The New Empire.

Though she did not expect a silver eye, she was happy for it. Someone like that could prove useful to her.

.

 **Ok, I have never played the old republic game, but I did watch it on Youtube, and after seeing Lana I developed a high opinion on the character. I love how different she is from the other Sith and her willingness to do things most other sith would rather kill themselves than do.**

 **Obviously she will be different in this story, but I will stay as close to her character as I can.**

 **I'm wide open for both requests and suggestions and before anyone asks: The republic will not show up, this will be Remnant vs The Empire.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think, reviews will be important for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**History of the new threat.**

Ruby was running through the forest, she had been running non stop for over an hour with only one goal in mind: Getting home. After this 'Empire' took over Beacon her home is the only place she could feel safe.

Finally she reached her home, exhausted and freezing, she walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments the door opened, revealing her father, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Ruby?" Tai said surprised but also relieved since he heard what happened.

"Hi dad" Ruby said before she collapsed in to her fathers arms due to exhaustion.

* * *

Back at the Beacon which had now become a fortress instead of a school. Lana was sitting in Ozpin's office which she had made in to her own throne room.

A hologram of a soldier appeared in front of her "My mistress, we searched through the forest but no sign of the girl".

Lana sighed "Of course you didn't, that girl is unusually fast she must be far away by now. Return to base, I have another method of finding her".

"As you wish" The soldier said as the hologram disappeared.

Lana stood up from her chair, it was time to send out someone a little more capable of getting results.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she woke up in her bed, she slowly sat up rubbing her head.

"Oh Ruby, you are awake" Came the familiar voice of her dad "How are you feeling?".

"A small headache, but I'm much better than I was before" Ruby answered.

"Good" Tai said with a smile.

But then Ruby remembered something "Dad, the school-".

"We know kid" Came a voice from the door.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said as she saw her uncle walk in to the room.

Qrow smiled and said "Nice to see you made it kid, was beginning to worry that those Empire guys got you".

"Do... any of you know what those people are?" Ruby asked.

Qrow and Tai looked at each other before the former answered "We heard stories about them, but I can't say we knew they were real".

"Who are they?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sat down as he began to explain "History says that over a century ago there were a different kind of warriors. Warriors that used a different kind of power".

"What kind of power?" Ruby asked.

"They called it: **The Force** " Qrow answered.

Ruby tipped her head on confusion "The Force?".

"The Force is similar yet different from Aura" Qrow explained "It's a energy field that is connected to all living things in the world. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it. The Force had many alternate names. For example, it used to be called the Ashla, and described it as _'the spirit of the world'_. The Force granted it's user a number of useful powers, such as the ability to sense impending attacks; to push and lift objects with pure mind power and even influence the thoughts of others".

"I saw one of those. She ripped Crescent Rose out of my hand without touching it and I saw her fire lightning from her hands" Ruby said.

Qrow grimiched when she said that "That brings us to those warriors I mentioned. You see the force a composed of two sides, **The Light and The Dark side**. The one you saw was a **Sith** , a user of the Dark side".

"Sith?" Ruby asked

"The Sith were an order of Force users who utilized the dark side of the Force like I said. Their goal was to gain power over the world" Qrow said "They are dangerous and possess powers that could be considered unnatural. In fact, I've heard that there is almost no limit to the power that The Force provides".

Ruby got a worried look on her face "Are you saying this _'Sith'_ is invincible?".

Qrow chuckled and said "No, I said that The Force itself has no limit. But there is a limit to how powerful a Force user can become. So no, she is not invincible".

That eased Ruby's mind a little "Then how do we fight her? She took over Beacon and captured everyone there, including Yang".

Qrow sighed and said "I'm afraid I can't answer that kid. But right now you need to rest, we'll try to figure something out later ok? Right now we are in no condition to even consider taking them on".

"Ok" Ruby said as she laid back down and fell asleep again.

Qrow and Tai walked out as the ladder asked "No words from Glynda or Ironwood?".

Qrow looked down and said "Not a word. After we split up to get away from those soldiers I haven't heard anything from either of them".

Tai sighed and said "This is a real mess we are in. This is bad Qrow!".

"Yeah, this is bad" Qrow agreed.

* * *

Back at Beacon Lana was walking around a large creature while giving it a speech "This silver eyed girl possess a power that could be very useful to me. But it can also be a great threat if used against me. I want you to bring her back to me alive so I can turn her over to my side" She stopped in front of him "Do understand?"

"Yes my master" The creature answered.

"Then go **Khem Val**. Bring me the silver eyes and remember, I want her alive" Lana ordered.

Khem Val let out a roar as he jumped of the cliff in pursuit of his prey. Lana watched him go with a smile on her face, soon the silver eyed girl and her powers would belong to her.

She even licked her lips a little, yes that girl is going to be perfect for her plans to take over the world and fulfill the purpose of the Sith.

.

 **Khem Val is here and he is on the hunt.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think, I need reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are wondering: Salem will not be a part of this story due to the lack of knowledge on her.**

* * *

 **Lana's history.**

Beneath the former academy, Ozpin along with his students were looked inside some kind of energy shield, that somehow prevented them from using their aura powers. Ozpin was feeling awful that he had failed to protect his school and his students. But then they heard foot steps and Lana herself appeared.

"Hello, Ozpin" She said with a monotone voice.

"Lana Beniko! It really is you" Ozpin said.

"You sound surprised" Lana said.

"I thought you were dead Lana" Ozpin said, almost sounding sad.

"You mean after you sent me to my death? Telling me just enough to send me out to be used as cannon fodder" Lana said though she did not sound that upset about it.

Ozpin stood up and said "It was not like that and you know-".

"Calm down Ozpin, I'm not upset about it" Lana interrupted.

"Huh?" Ozpin said confused, he thought for sure that Lana would be angry about what happened. But she seemed surprisingly calm.

"Had you not sent me to my death, I would never had attained this power" Lana explained "You see, after that suicide mission. I was found by worshipers of the dark side of the force, they saved me and now I have become far more than a mere huntress".

"You became a Sith" Ozpin said.

"Yes, but I assure you I'm not just a cold blooded murderer like my predecessors" Lana began as she started to walk back and forward in front of the filed "I may be Sith, but I also like to believe that I am my own woman. I believe that there can be peace, but you lack the means to achieve it".

"What are you up to Lana?" Ozpin demanded.

Lana chuckled "The other Siths believed that the only way to achieve peace was to destroy everything. Though I respect them, I did not agree with their methods. You Ozpin on the other hand, are to weak to do what needs to be done to truly achieve results. That combined with Ironwood's blind pride almost domed the city and everyone in it. My methods on he other hand, are a little more, fool proof".

"What do you meen?" Ozpin asked.

"You'll see soon enough, all I can say now, is that the plan will involve the silver eyes" Lana said.

When she said silver eyes Yang stood up and ran up to the energy field "Stay away from my sister you-".

"Quiet Yang!" Ozpin hissed, but it was to late.

Lana looked at her "Sister you say?" Then a sinister smile showed up on her face "Thank you, young one. You just made my job alot easier" And with that she walked away.

Ozpin sighed, Lana has changed so much since the last time he saw her.

"Professor Ozpin, who is that woman?" Jaune asked.

"Lana Beniko, she was an old friend of mine years ago. She was one of the most promising students Beacon had ever seen and by far one of the kindest" Ozpin explained "10 years ago, when she was only a little older than all of you, she was sent on a mission to clear out some grimm. But it turned out that it was far more of them than what the reports said and before backup could arrive, her whole team was dead and Lana was nowhere to be found" He let out a sad sigh "We thought she was gone. But it appears that she was found and trained in Sith ways, and the scary part is that she seems to have found away to combine it with her own aura power, making her even more powerful than before. And now I can't see any trace of kindness in her face. Only anger and hate".

Everyone looked at each other before Blake spoke up "What should we do Ozpin?".

He let out another sigh "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do unless we can find a way out of this cell. And with our aura being suppressed by these crystals we are extremely vulnerable. Until we get out of here, we are useless".

The students were disappointed by that, they had never felt this helpless before.

* * *

Meanwhile Lana contacted Khem Val "Val, you can take a break from your search. I got another way to bring the silver eyes back".

"As you wish, my master" Khem Val said before the transmission ended.

Lana smiled The sliver eyed girl would soon be within her grasp, because now she had the perfect bait to reel her in.

Had she known the silver eyes had a sister the hunt would have been over already. But she needed a way to send the message to her. And she knew exactly how she would do that. And when she's done, the little naive girl will come running right to her.

Then, the Siths and the girl's destiny will finally be fulfilled. And Lana wouldn't settle for anything less.

.

 **I know I said that I would stay as close to Lana's character as I could, but I also said that she would be different from the games. And remember this is 'NOT' the game version of her, so some changes needs to be made or the story wont work.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Requests?

**Requests?**

 **Hello everyone, I know you hate A/N, I do too, but remember: The main reason I write stories is to please my readers and sometimes, the easiest way to do that is to know before hand what the readers want so I don't fail them.**

 **I love my readers and want to do everything I can to make them happy.**

 **Don't worry, the next chapter is still on its way, hopefully it wont be to much longer.**

 **Anyway, I was wondering if there is anything specific you would like to see in the future? I'm already planning a meeting between Ruby and Lana, and a big battle with Khem Val.**

 **But I also want to know your ideas and see if I can include them down the line. Also this is not a parody story, it is supposed to be serious so no silly things please.**

 **.**

 **Tell me your ideas. Remember this: Even though most people believe the stories goes on is due to my imagination and writing abilities. But that is only one of the reasons, the biggest reason my stories goes anywhere is because of 'YOU' and your support. Without it, this story would never go anywhere, same with all my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby meet Lana.**

Lana walked in to a special room in her new fortress. Now that she had control over all the communications of Vale, not to mention all the upgrades she had made to it. She could now bring the silver eyes to her. She already had a bait, now she just had lure the little fish in.

She smiled, it was time to give the girl some motivation to come running to her.

* * *

Ruby woke up from her sleep and got out of her bed. Walking down stairs she found her Uncle Qrow reading a book. He noticed her and looked away from the book "Hello kid. How are you?".

"Ok I guess. Were is dad?" They young Rose asked.

"He is getting some food, lukilly these empire guys don't limit the people that much" Qrow answered.

Ruby nodded and decided to turn on the TV. What ever was on the TV was interrupted when Lana suddenly appered on it.

"People of The New Empire, do not worry, I am only delivering a message to certain silver eyes" Lana began making Ruby glare at the screen "You know who you are silver eyes and I know you can hear me. I want you to come to my fortress that used to be you school, I really want to speak with you".

Ruby narrowed her eyes, what made that woman think she would just come to her just because she asked?.

"You and I have a lot to discuss, endless possibilities" Lana continued "I know you will not come on your own accord, so I made sure to provide you with some motivation" The screen changed revealing all of Ruby's friends and her sister. Now Lana had her full attention "Do not worry, they are alive and well. But how long they'll stay that way is up to you" The screen changed back to Lana "You have ten hours, I know you will make the right choice. I'll be waiting for you my dear silver eyes. Don't disappoint me".

And with that, the TV turned back to normal, leaving Ruby to stare blankly on the screen.

* * *

Lana turner of the transmission. The game was set, she now only had to wait for the silver eyes to make her move.

"You really think she'll come?" One of the soldiers asked.

Lana smiled "I know her kind, she will do anything to protect the once she care about. Even if it means to willingly walk in to a trap".

"I understand my Mistress." The soldier said.

"Good, now take your squad and keep and eye out for her. I'm counting on you commander" Lana ordered.

"Right away my Mistress" The Commander bowed and headed out to find his squad.

Lana looked out of her window and smiled. The sliver eyes would come, she only had to wait.

* * *

Ruby had just finished putting on her usual clothes and walked down the stairs of her home. Qrow was waiting for her and it was safe to say that he was not happy with her decision.

"You do know this is a trap right? You are jumping straight in to the mouth of the King Taijitu" He said.

"I know, but she might kill someone if I don't show up. I can't take that chance. If keeping them safe means giving myself to her then so be it" Ruby said.

Qrow sighed "Did you spare a moment to think why she wants you so badly?".

"There is only one way to find out" Ruby declared "I'm going, and if you want to stop me, you are gonna have to kill me. I will not abandon my friends and I will not abandon my sister".

Qrow looked down, he knew that his young niece would go no matter what he said, she had the same determination as her mother. He sighed again and stepped away from the door.

Ruby was about to walk out but stopped and looked at her uncle "Tell my dad, that..." She didn't nead to finish as Qrow only nodded.

And with that she headed out to meet her enemy.

Qrow starred after her. He had a feeling of why this Lana woman wanted Ruby since she kept on calling her 'silver eyes'. He knew the stories about the Silver-Eyed Warriors, and the power they hold.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby reached the former school. She was quite shocked to see how much it had changed during these passed few days, she barely even recognized it. She carefully walked closer and was met by a group of soldiers.

One of them walked up and said "Our Mistress is expecting you. She is inside and I'm ordered to take you to her. But you will have to wear these first" He held of a pair of strange handcuffs.

Knowing she had no other choice, Ruby held up her hands and allowed the soldier to put them on her wrists.

"Follow me" He ordered as he began to walk with Ruby following close behind.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Ruby was almost terrified with what they had done to the school. Everywhere stood statues of some kind of warriors with strange armors. The biggest one being the statue of a man with some kind of mask.

They stopped in front of a door "She's in here, piece of advice: Be careful of what you say. If you wich to keep your windpipes" The soldier said before pushing Ruby inside.

The room was huge, it was decorated with several red flags with some kind of symbol on them and in the middle of the room stood a large bed with blood red blanket.

"Welcome young silver eyes!" Came a voice behind her.

Turning around the young rose saw Lana standing there with a smile on her face. She waved her hand, causing Ruby's handcuffs to fall of her arms.

"We have a lot to discuss!" Lana declared.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A choice.**

Ruby and Lana stood in front of each other, neither saying a word. Ruby was glaring while Lana only had an amused smile on her face. Ruby was studying her, she unlocked her cuffs earlier wich ment that Lana was confident that she could deal with her, should Ruby decide to try anything. Having experienced her powers first hand, Ruby knew she was standing on thin ice and had to be careful.

"Tell me. Just who are you?" Ruby asked.

Lana smiled " You are Ruby Rose right? I am Lana Beniko, currently a sith lord and former student of Beacon".

Ruby was surprised by that "You were a student here?".

"Well for two years at least. Until Ozpin sent me to my death" Lana answered.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Long story short. He sent me on a mission with very little intel and it almost got me killed. But I should thank him for it" Lana said as she walked to a window.

"Huh?" Ruby said confusion.

"If not for that mission, I never would have been found by the sith order and I would never gained this power. Now I hold the power I could never have achieved if I had stayed in this weak school. I have become far more than just a huntress" Lana explained.

"By giving your self to an evil power? And using it to take over our home?" Ruby said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"And what about Beacon?" Lana asked.

"We use it for good" Ruby claimed.

"Define good" Lana said "All you people have done is to sit back and watch as the grimm ravages the world. I'm doing what's necessary to finally take back what belongs to us".

Ruby looked down, not sure how she could argue with that "Well at least we are trying. My goal is to protect others that can't protect themselves and bring peace".

"And I am offering you the chance to make that dream come true" Lana said "With you unique power combined with my own, we can bring true peace".

"What power?" Ruby asked.

Lana was confused "You mean you don't know?".

"Know what?" Ruby demanded.

"So Ozpin never told you! Come on do you think it was a coincidence that you got to attend Beacon at such a young age? Or that you were chosen as team leader?" Lana asked.

Ruby thought about. She knew Lana was right. There had been plenty of times where she had wondered what Ozpin saw in her, that made him choose her to attend Beacon and make her the leader of Team RWBY.

"You really don't know, do you?" Lana stated.

"Know what? Tell me" Ruby demanded.

"You are a very special person Ruby. You are part of the rare Silver-Eyed Warriors" Lana said.

"Silver-Eyed Warriors?" Ruby said confused.

"Long ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, even the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters in the history of the world, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down" Lana explained "I used to think they were just a legend. But you are living proof of their existence and I can sense that power within you".

Ruby was quiet. She had no idea that she was special, infact she never wanted anyone to think she was special. But after finding out that she was apparently a part of a special warrior blood line, it left her with alot to think about.

Lana walks up to her and places an arm around her shoulders "Come here" She lead her to the window "Look at what I have accomplished in only a few days. The grimm has been driven out of the city and the once responsible for the disaster are either dead or in prison. I have even sent troops to Mountain Glenn to reclaim the city there and after we have set up a wall to keep the grimm away, we can make the city livable again and there by make it easier to take the other kingdoms".

"Take the other kingdoms?" Ruby asked worried of what Lana was saying.

Lana sighed and said "Think about it Ruby. There is only 4 kingdoms left and they are losing more and more ground to the grimms every day. It's clear that the rulers of the kingdoms are too incompetent to stop the grimm. So I will tear down those useless leaders and unit all the kingdoms of Remnant under The New Empire. With our combined might, we will strike back at the grimm and take back what they stole from us".

"Thats insane!" Ruby said a little shocked.

"I understand why you would think that. You are still to young and to naive to see it yet. I was the same before my eyes were opened" Lana said before placing both her hands on Ruby's shoulders "But I promise you, this is the only way to stop the endless bloodshed. We can only do this if we are all united and this is the only way to accomplish it".

"There has to be another way to bring peace than waging war on the other kingdoms" Ruby said.

"I don't aim for war, I want to bring peace and the other leaders are in the way of that peace" Lana said her eyes glowing yellow that sent fear in to the smaller girl "I'm offering you a choice Ruby Rose. Join me and together we can put an end to this war forever and you can rule a new perfect world by my side".

Ruby said nothing as she just stared at Lana. This Lana had a very twisted way of looking at the world and yet her intentions were good.

In her own twisted way of course.

Lana placed a hand on Ruby's cheek and said "You don't need to decide now, you have plenty of time. The reason you were brought here is because this is the guest room, all for you" Lana walked to the door but stopped and turned her head "And if you are thinking of trying to escape" She pushed a button and then steal doors covered the windows "Don't bother. I am in control of this entire building, you are not going anywhere I don't want you to".

And with that she left the room as another steal door came down and blocked the only way out.

Ruby just stood on her spot, not knowing what to do.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: You know, I originally never planned on including any light side Star Wars characters in this story. But the more I thought about it and the more my readers asked for it, I decided: Screw it, why not.**

 **So I will include some republic characters, but they will be characters of MY choosing .**

 **And there WILL** **be some changes.**

* * *

 **Back up.**

In the prison cells, the students of beacon were dead silent. Even the normally energetic Nora had knew better than to say anything stupid. The reminers of team RWBY sat together in a corner, they were all worried about their leader, but Yang was the most worried among them, for obvious reasons.

But then they heard something. It sounded like one of the guards.

"Hey! What is going on over there?" The guard outside the cell asked.

When he received no answer, he raised his blaster and made his way towards the sound.

A few moments later he came back, but he seemed out of it. What surprised the others was the hooded figure next to him.

"You will unlock this cell!" The figure said, judging from the voice it was a woman.

"I will unlock this cell!" The guard repeated before he did just that.

"You can go to sleep now" The woman said before the guard fell down on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Weiss asked.

"Shhh, I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here before they figure out what is going on" The woman said.

"Agreed, lead the way" Ozpin said.

They made their way through the prison hall and noticed several guards laying on the ground. They guessed the woman was responsible for it.

"You did all this?" Blake whispered.

"These Stormtroopers are childs play, it's the Imperial Guards we need to watch out for. Especially The Shadow Guards" The woman said.

"Shadow Guards?" Jaune gulped, even their name sounded dangerous.

"Latter, let's move" The woman said and they continued.

* * *

In her room, Lana was meditating. She remembered how she was put on this path, the one who opened her eyes to the truth.

Her master.

Darth Marr!

 ** _Flashback._**

Lana woke up with a pounding headache, she looked around and saw she was in a hospital room. But it was not one from Beacon, it was alot darker.

"You are finally awake" She looked in the direction of the voice and saw a large man in a armor stood infront of her.

"Who are you?" Lana asked.

"My name is Darth Marr! And I will be your master" He said.

"Master?" Lana said in disbelief.

"I can sence the force within you, I will help you unlock your potential" Marr said.

"No way! I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going back to Beacon" Lana said.

"They sent you to your death, you power is has been wasted with them" Marr said.

"You lie, Ozpin would never do that" Lana said, not wanting to belive what he was saying.

"Then why did they not send more help with you? They only used you and now they belive you are dead" Marr said.

"No, I don't belive you" Lana said looking down.

"Believe what you want. You will see the truth soon" Marr declared.

Years went by and Lana had began to believe in the sith way more and more. Marr had succeeded in corrupting her

Lana knelt infront of him as he spoke "Speak the code".

 **"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.**

 **Through passion, I gain strength.**

 **Through strength, I gain power.**

 **Through power, I gain victory.**

 **Through victory, my chains are broken.**

 **The Force shall free me"** Lana said.

"Qotsisajak" Marr said.

 **"Nwûl tash.**

 **Dzwol shâsotkun.**

 **Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk.**

 **Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan.**

 **Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha.**

 **Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak.**

 **Wonoksh Qyâsik nun"** Lana repeated in the other language.

"Good, there is only one final test" Marr declared before he suddenly went in to a coughing fit.

"Master?!" Lana said as she caught Marr when he was about to fall.

"I've, been keeping an secret from you my apprentice. I have been suffering from a deadly disease and the medicines I've been taking for them does not work anymore" Marr said.

"What do you want me to do?" Lana asked.

Marr gave her his lightsaber "Kill me, and claim you rightful place as the ruler of our empire" Marr said.

"But-" Lana began but Marr interrupted her.

"Remember the code. This is my final wish: Kill me and free yourself from my chains" Marr said.

Lana looked at him for a moment. Then she put the lightsaber to his chest and ignited it.

 _ **End of Flash back**_.

That was the day Lana took over the empire and set out to change the world. But to do that she needed an apprentice of her own, and she found just the right person.

She smiled at the thought until a Stromtrooper entered the room "Sorry to interrupt my mistress, but you need to hear this".

"What is it?" Lana asked annoyed.

"The prisoners escaped" The trooper said.

Lana said nothing as trooper was suddenly choked out by nothing. He fell to the floor dead.

Lana checked the security cameras and saw that the prisoners were indeed gone. But Ruby was still in her room, so Lana did not lose anything important.

* * *

Back with the others, the woman lead them to a ship that took them away from the danger.

"By freeing you, we can now discuss a plan when we get back to base" The woman said.

"Could you just tell us who you are now?" Yang asked.

The woman removed her hood and said "My name is **Jaina Solo Fel!** And my father sent me to rescue you".

A big adventure awaited our heroes.

.

 **What, you thought the story would be limited to Old Republic? Where is the fun in that? Let's mix it up a little, I told you there would be changes didn't I.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Space.**

The students of Beacon stepped out of the vehicle and saw a large base. Soldiers were walking everywhere and they could see several different ships. Yang had a feeling Ruby would fan girl out if she knew all this.

"Come with me. I'll take you to my father" Jaina said and they followed her.

They walked through some halls until they entered a room that looked like a briefing room. A rather old man with grey hair walked up to them.

"I am captain **Han Solo**. You must be the Beacon students and the head master" He said.

"Yes we are. It's good to see you again Han" Ozpin said and Solo smiled as they shake hands.

"The feeling is mutual Ozpin" Han said.

"You know this guy?" Weiss asked.

"Ozpin and I go way back" Han said.

"They are the reason why the Empire had been forgotten" Ozpin said.

"What?" Blake asked.

Jaina stepped up and began to explain "Many years ago, there was a massive war between the The empire and The republic, our ancestors. The war lasted for decades before the sith's were finally beaten back and their emperor was killed. After that brutal war, the Jedi's decided it would be best if the world just forgot about them all. If no one knew about the force, then the chance of a new sith showing up would become very slim. Since then we have worked in the shadows to stop any potential return of the Sith" She looked down "But as I'm sure you noticed, we failed".

"Hold on! Jedi? Sith? The Force? What is all this?" Weiss demanded.

"It's kind of a long story. You might want to sit down" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see another man who looked a few years younger than Solo "I am **Luke Skywalker** , now let's begin".

* * *

Back at the Empire Base, Lana was on her way to Ruby's room. She had a little surprise for her and she had a feeling that Ruby would love it.

She reached the room and opened the door to find Ruby just sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. She looked really down, wich made Lana more determined to show her the surprise.

"Ruby!" Lana said catching said girl's attention.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked with no emotions in her voice.

"I got a surprise for you. Come with me" Lana said.

"No thanks. I don't want it" Ruby said.

"I missed the part where I gave you a choice" Lana said before using force to pull Ruby to her and then threw her over her shoulder as she began to walk, ignoring the young girls protest.

They reached a really large ship and Lana carried Ruby inside. They reached the cockpit and Lana placed Ruby on one of the seats and strapped her in before sitting down in the pilot seat.

"Just relax. Trust me, you will love this" Lana assured as the ship began to lift.

Having no other choice, Ruby just accepted her position. The ship went higher and higher. Ruby gasped as the ship kept on going higher until they reached...

"Ruby Rose, take a look at space" Lana said.

In that moment, Ruby all but forgot about her situation as her Eyes shined brighter than the stars she was staring at. Lana stabilized the ship and then she got up and unstrapped Ruby.

"Want to take a look around?" She barely had time to finish her question before Ruby began running around the ship squealing.

Lana chuckled as she followed the hyperactive girl.

"This is so COOL! I can't believe that I'm really In **SPACE**!" Ruby shouted before looking down at Remnant below them "Awesome".

Lana said nothing as she just watched Ruby's happy face with a smile.

Ruby finally snaped out of her fan girl mood before looking at Lana "Why? Why would you do this for me?".

Lana only continued to smile as she answered "I just wanted to give you a taste of the freedom I want to bring to the world".

Ruby said nothing as she looked back outside. Lana walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders, surprising her a little.

"Tell me Ruby! Do you still think I'm a bad person? And as your mortal enemy?" Lana asked.

Ruby didn't know how to answer that question. Though she had to admit, maybe Lana wasn't such a bad person after all. Before she could react, Lana bent down pulled Ruby in to a gentle hug.

"I may be a sith Ruby. But I am not like those monsters that came before me. I trully belive in peace" She said before looking Ruby in the eyes "I can make you and the whole world happy Ruby. If you would just trust me".

Ruby still couldn't figure out something to say, she knew Lana was dangerous and that she shouldn't trust her. But it was so hard to reject her.

Lana place her hands on Ruby's cheeks leaned in closer so their foreheads were touching, Ruby froze at that. Lana eyes just stared into her own.

"Do you hate me Ruby?" She asked.

"No" Ruby said unable to stop herself.

Lana smiled at that and planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead, causing the young rose to faint. Lana laughed and picked her up and carried her to the ships bed room. Using the force, Lana removed Ruby's gear.

She mentally kicked herself when she realized she forgot to bring any pajamas for either of them. Looks like they would have to sleep in their underwear.

After she undressed herself, Lana laid next to The sleeping Ruby and pulled her close to her chest. Her patience had paid off, turning Ruby to her side was only gonna get easier from now on.

With that thought in mind, Lana smiled and hugged Ruby close before falling asleep herself.

.

 **Uh oh, what is going to happen now?**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Corrupt the rose.**

Yang, Weiss and Blake were in a bedroom provided to them by the Republic. After Luke had explained to them what the force, the jedis and the sith were, it had left them with alot to think about.

From what they had been told. A Jedi was a Force-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Jedi Order, who studied, served, and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force.

The weapon of a Jedi was the lightsaber, a blade made of pure energy. Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Republic, usually against their mortal enemy: the Sith, who studied the dark side of the Force.

The Jedi were of ancient origins, having been present in the world for over one hundreds of generations.

That was until a war broke out and when it was finally over they went to work from the shadows to make sure no one would remember them or the sith.

Yang however didn't care too much about that at the moment. Right now, all she was thinking about was Ruby and what that monster Lana might be doing to her.

"This is crazy!" Balke said "Just two days ago all we had to worry about were the grimm. But now we are up against an forgotten army".

"Yeah!" Weiss agreed "And from what they told us about this Force. I hate to say it, but I honestly don't see how we are supposed to fight that kind of power. Especially since this Lana woman, seems to have huntress training as well".

"I don't care what that army is, or about her power. I will crush anyone who gets in my way until I get Ruby back" Yang hissed from her bed.

The other girls looked at her with sympathy. It didn't take genius to know the blonde girl was worried sick about her sister.

"Yang!" Blake said gaining said girl's attention "We will get her back. Remeber we got the force on our side too. We can fight the Empire and we will win".

Yang could not help but to smile at her partner. She was right, they will fight and they will win.

* * *

In another part of the base, Ozpin stood by a window, looking out at the dark night. From inside it looked rather peaceful. But Ozpin knew that it was anything but peaceful.

"Ozpin!" Came an familiar voice from behind him. Turning his head, Ozpin saw Ironwood walking up next to him.

"James! So you made it as well" He commented.

"Yes. Han saved me just as I was about to be gunned down by some Empire soldiers" James said.

"And what about Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"She was badly injured, but they managed to bring her to the medical center. She'll live" James said.

"That's a relief" Ozpin said before looking out again.

James was silent for a moment before he said "Ozpin... I'm sorry" Ozpin looked at him "You were right. You were right about everything. When I brought my armies here, I believed I was keeping the people safe. But I was blind to the truth and I ended up providing our enemies with everything they needed to forfil their plan. And now becuse of that, the Empire managed to take over Vale with next to no resistence".

Ozpin was quiet for a brief moment before he finally said "Non of us are without blame James. I should have figured out sooner who your enemy was, but I was to passive to do so".

They stood in silence for a few minutes before James broke it "What are we going to do now? We never trained for an enemy like this".

"All we can do is trust our new allies" Ozpin declared.

* * *

Up in space Lana sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked and saw that Ruby was still sleeping next to her. She smiled at how peaceful she looked. She gently stroked Ruby's cheek with her finger. To think. So much power in such an innocent soul.

All the more reason to corrupt her so that power can serve as a beacon of an new and better age.

Ruby finally woke up, she looked at Lana and froze when she noticed that the older girl was in her underwear and that she herself was in her own.

"Sleep well, my little rose?" Lana asked almost sounding amused.

"Lana! What happened last night?" Ruby asked a little nervous.

Lana only chuckled "Don't worry, nothing happened, you just fell asleep and I took you to my bed since the ship only has one bed room. And I forgot to bring pajamas so we had to sleep like this".

"Oh" Ruby said sounding relieved.

Lana leaned closer "Just what did you think had happened?".

"I-I-I-I-. I mean I-" Ruby stuttered as Lana leaned closer until their noses almost touched.

"Yes?" Lana pressed.

Ruby blushed and could not think of anything to say. But then Lana just laughed as she leand back.

"I'm just teasing you" She said as she got up wish only caused Ruby to blush more when she got a full view of her. Her curves were actually really nice to look at "Enjoying the view?" Lana asked, breaking Ruby out of her trance and caused her to blush so much that it matches her hood.

Lana crawled over to the red faced girl and kissed her on the cheek, causing her freeze up.

"If you want anything my little rose. Just ask" Lana said before giving Ruby a quick and soft kiss on her lips before she put on her clothes and left the room.

Leaving Ruby to think about what just happened.

Lana however had a sinister smile on her face. It was now time to corrupt the rose.

.

 **Since Lana's age was never stated in the game, for the sake of this story she will be in her early twenties.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lana's inspiration.**

In the ship that kept on hovering over Renmant, Ruby was looking through some stuff that Lana had allowed her to look at and she found something that cought her eye. She decided to go to Lana and ask about it.

Entering Lana's room, Ruby found her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She was meditating with several objects floating around her, something that still amazed Ruby every time she saw it.

"Umm, Lana?" Ruby said, hoping that Lana would not be annoyed at being interrupted.

Lana opened her eyes and the objects went back to where they were supposed to be "Yes?".

"Could you tell me who this is?" Ruby asked showing Lana an picture of a man she was very familiar with.

It was a picture of a man who wore a dark robe, some armor and a strange yet cool looking mask.

"That, my dear rose. Is Revan!" Lana said "He was a big inspiration to me!"

That made Ruby even more curious "Could you tell me about him?".

Lana smiled and motions Ruby to sit down and she did, eager to know.

"Revan is now remembered as a legend, a great hero of the jedi order" Lana began to explain "But that was only after his redemption!"

"Redemption?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" Lana said before she continued "Revan was a Jedi. He studied under a number of different Jedi Masters as a Padawan of the Jedi Order. Becoming fast friends with a fellow student named Alek, the young man became a Jedi Knight and was a vocal and charismatic critic of the Order's inactivity in the ongoing Mandalorian Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Mandalorian warrior clans. Leading his own forces called the Revanchist movement in defiance of the Jedi Council's wishes and taking on the name of Revan, the Knight donned the mask of a fallen Mandalorian as he joined the Republic Military's fight and was appointed Supreme Commander".

"That sound awesome!" Ruby said and Lana chuckled.

"It sure was. However, when Revan defeated the Mandalorian leader Mandalore the Ultimate in battle, Revan and his friend Alek, now known as Malak, followed the trail of a mysterious Sith influence on the Mandalorian Wars to some unknown Regions, where the two discovered a reconstituted Sith Empire and were turned to the dark side of the Force by the Sith Emperor" She said.

Ruby was a little worried when she heard that "What happned to them?"

"They were sent back to the Republic as advance agents, as the newly anointed Dark Lords of the Sith Darth Revan and Darth Malak. But they broke free of the Emperor's mental control and established their own empire" Lana explained.

Ruby got more and more interested in the story as she continued to listen.

Lana continued the story "Using the Star Forge to construct a military fleet and weapons, Revan and Malak waged war against the Republic in the resultant Jedi Civil War. However, Revan was betrayed by his Sith apprentice Malak and captured by the Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, who saved Revan and formed a Force bond with her captive. The jedi then decided to wipe his mind clean and there by freeing him from the dark sides hold on him".

"What happened then?" Ruby asked.

"With his mind wiped, Revan was given a new identity as a Republic soldier by the Jedi Council and along with his love, they managed to defeat Malak, earning the Cross of Glory and the title of Prodigal Knight. Revan married Shan and after that, I don't really know what happened to him. All I heard is that he just vanished" Lana finished.

"He sounds like a great man" Ruby comments, amazed by the story.

"I'm sure he was! He is my inspiration, he showed me the real truth" Lana said.

"And what's that?" Ruby asked.

"That neither the Jedi nor the Sith were right. The sith were just war hungry animals that could only cause suffering and destruction, while the jedis are too naive to do what is necessary to achieve true peace" Lana explained "But I am neither of those! I will do anything to finally end this conflict for good. But I won't allow the dark side to control me. Instead I will use it to bring forth a new age, of order and peace".

Ruby stayed silent, allowing what Lana said to sink in. But then Lana suddenly grabbed her, put her in her lap and held her to her chest.

"Tell me Ruby. Would you like to learn how to use the force?" Lana asked.

Ruby was shocked by that "What? You really think I can learn how to use it?".

"Yes I do! I can sence great power from within you Ruby and I want to help you bring it out" Lana said.

Ruby did not know what to say. Learning how to use such power could help her reach her goal of becoming a hero like those in the books. But she could not shake the feeling that it would come at a cost.

But before she could think of anything to say, Lana suddenly picked Ruby up, surprising the young girl.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked with a small blush as Lana carried her in to another room that looked like a bathroom.

Lana put her down and said "Clothes of".

"W-what?" Ruby asked with a big blush.

"I noticed something earlier. You stink! You need a bath!" Lana explained as she began to remove her own clothes "And I could use one myself so I'll be joining you. Now undress".

Lana undressed completely and began filling up the tube. Ruby turned around as she was unable to look at Lana's naked body and began to undress herself.

Lana noticed Ruby only went down to her underwear "Those need to come of too".

"But I umm" Ruby began before she suddenly felt both her bra and panties come of.

Letting out a surprised yelp as she covered herself and looked at Lana who seemed to have used the force to get her underwear off. And unlike Ruby, Lana made no attempt to cover herself.

"There! Now time for the bath" Lana declared.

A bit latter, both girls sat in the tub. Lana was washing Ruby's hair while said girl just sat quietly with a big blush on her face, knowing a naked woman sat behind her.

"What's the matter Ruby? Have you never taken a bath with another woman before?" Lana asked as she washed the soap out of Ruby's hair.

"I have... But it was only with my mother and sister" Ruby said.

"Ruby, look at me!" Lana said.

But when Ruby did look at her, Lana pressed her lips on hers. Ruby gasped and Lana took the chance to stick her tongue in the younger girls mouth and then hugged her closer.

Lana turned Ruby around and held her close "You don't need to feel uneasy around me. My love!".

And with that, Lana kissed Ruby again, satisfied that she had taken another step in corrupting her.

.

 **Remember: Lana may be a lot nicer than most sith, but she's sith non the less.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Know your enemy.**

The remaining members of Team RWBY along with Team JNPR, Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda and the republic leaders had all gathered in a room to talk about their next course of action.

"Please tell me that we are gonna kick some empire butt now. I want my sister back" Yang said.

"Calm down Ms. Xiao Long, there will be time for that. First you all need to understand what you are up against" Luke said "Whatever you have fought in the past, I guarantee you, it dose not compare to the empire".

A hologram appeared revealing the armored soldiers they saw in at the school.

"These are called **Stormtroopers**! Armed with powerful weapons such as the F-11D blaster rifle and SE-44C blaster pistol and even jet-packs, they serve as the enforcers of the empire. Now the troopers we used to deal with were not that skilled of soldiers and could not hit anything if so their life depended on it. But these once are different! They have been trained hard, given unit designations instead of names, and were subjected to years of propaganda to ensure their loyalty and obedience" Solo explained "But they are not the true threat though".

Another holoform appeared showing a different soldier with blue armor that was holding something that looked like a spear.

"These are the **Imperial Guard**! They are an elite unit of well-trained soldiers in the Empire. Stemming from the original their duty is to protect important people and to accompany them as they travel. However, their main purpose was to ensure that the once they guard remain loyal to the empire. They are very dangerous and can are more than capable handle themself in a fight" Jaina said.

A new form came up, showing a soldier in a golden like armor.

"These are The Saber Guards! They are Imperial soldiers trained the basic Sith arts and uses dual wield lightsabers. Highly skilled fighters and extremely dangerous. Especially when they work alongside these guys" Solo said.

A new form came up, showing a soldier in a red armor and some kind of a hood.

"These are called The Imperial Sith Acolytes! They are Force sensitive soldiers deployed by the Empire. The Imperial Sith Acolytes were trained as part of the Acolyte Program and frequently worked alongside the Imperial Saber Guards. They quickly gained a reputation for their aggressive training techniques, characterized by their resistance against most Force techniques, as well as their ability to channel the Force for destructive purposes" Luke said.

Then another holo form showed up. This one stood out from the rest, it looked like an Imperial guard, but he black armor and The teams would be lying if they said he didn't look a little scary.

"Few know the true origins of the mysterious and powerful **Shadow Guard**. The silent, enigmatic warriors receive orders directly from Lana and are often sent to eliminate Jedis and other Force wielders. The Shadow Guard boast limited Force powers of their own and are capable of wielding lightsaber lances, which has led some to speculate that the Shadow Guard are, in fact, Jedi who have been captured, tortured, and brainwashed by Lana and her former master. Whatever the truth, the Shadow Guard command immense respect within the Imperial ranks and often lead elite Imperial Commandos into battle against the Empire's most hated enemies" Luke explained "They possess a weak but notable connection with the Force. Their documented abilities include Force Grip, Force Push, Force Lightning, and a powerful Force Dash. It is possible that some Shadow Guards might have learned Force Choke and the Lightning Grenade, but this is only a theory".

Jaune gulped "Ok, these guys officially scare me".

"Hate to tell you kid, but as dangerous as they may be. They pale in comparison to Lana's most powerful and loyal servant" Solo said.

What they saw next made their eyes wide with both wonder and fear. They saw somekind of huge hulking moster.

"His name is **Khem Val** , also known as Shadow Killer or Devourer! He is a part of an very old race called Dashade!" Jaina explained "He is immensely strong and a brutal fighter. But what makes him even more dangerous, is his superb Force resistance, making him almost immune to it! Khem Val is also very durable and can withstand alot of punishment. Armed with a vibrosword, his melee attacks were also very brutal. He lives up to his nicknames by consuming the essences of his slain enemies, rejuvenating himself".

The two teams gulped at that. This Khem Val sure sounded like someone that should not be taken lightly, non of their new enemies would be easy to bring down. But Yang didn't care what stood in her way, she will get her sister back.

"Now that you know all this, it's time for the next step" Solo declared "You need to upgrade your weapons!".

"What? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Don't get me wrong, those are some nice weapons you have. But I am afraid that they won't cut it against the empire's forces, especially the lightsaber wielders. Come with me" Solo said.

They followed him into a room and their eyes went wide. The room was filed with weapons that were far beyond anything they had seen before. Ruby would pass out from excitement if she saw this.

"Use whatever you need and make your weapns better" Solo said.

 **"Yes sir!"** The teams said in unison before getting to work.

* * *

Back in the space ship, Lana was trying to teach Ruby how to tap in to her powers. The progress was... slow, at best.

"AGH, I can't do it" Ruby yelled out in frustration.

"Ruby, you will not be able to learn how use you power right away. You need to feel the power before you can use it" Lana said in a calm tone.

"I know, it's just really difficult" Ruby said looking down.

Lana placed a finger under Ruby's chin and made her look her in the eyes.

"Of course difficult. It was difficult for me at first too! But I learned, and I know that you can too" She said before placing a kiss on Ruby's forehead "Now let's try again!".

Ruby smiled and nodded "Right".

And with that, they resumed the training.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Weapon upgrades and a crush?**

In the Republic base, things were quit busy. The remainder of Team RWBY along with Team JNPR were hard at work upgrading their weapons.

Yang was carefully adding new parts to Ember Celica.

Weiss was putting a new type of crystal in to Myrtenaster.

Blake too was hard at work upgrading Gambol Shroud but she seemed to be having trouble getting the parts right. She had a vision in her head on how she wanted her weapon to be. But this new tech given to them was difficult to work with.

"Having problems?" A familiar voice asked. Blake looked up and saw Jaina standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I just can't get these damn parts right" Blake said sounding frustrated.

"Let me help!" Jaina said before using the force to get the parts in to place.

"Thanks!" Blake said with a smile.

Jaina smiled back "You're welcome... That is a nice weapon you got there".

"Thanks, I call it Gambol Shroud! It has saved my life more than once" Blake said.

"I know what you mean. My lightsaber has saved me alot too. We jedis are trained to belive our weapons are our life" Jaina said.

"Those are some impressive weapons you got! In fact this tech and not to mention this metal you use sure is something" Blake commented.

Jaina nodded "This are some of the rarest metals in the world! Strong enough to block lightsabers. It should help even the odds against the empire".

"I bet they will" Blake said as she continued to work.

Jaina could not help but to look at a Blake. She didn't fully understand why, but Blake just really grabbed her sight.

"Ummm, Blake?" Jaina said making the cat faunus look at her "If you want, I can help you with the rest".

Blake raised an eyebrow "If you insist".

They got to work, unknown to either girls, Han Solo was watching them with a smile.

* * *

In the Empire base however things were not too nice. The imperial scientist were working on new weapons of their own, only these weapons were more... alive.

They were working on several projects.

Project: Nexu fast and vicious with deadly teeth and claws.

Project: Acklay a tall bug creature with great reach and hard limbs.

Project: Reek an unstoppable force with crushing hornes.

Project: Rancor a massive power house that would put an Atlas robots to shame.

And the most dangerous of them all

Project: Monoliths, monsters created using Grimm D.N.A.

Controlling these monsters would not be easy. But if they succeed, they will have a big advantage.

* * *

Back with the Republic, The teams were on their way to bed. The weapons were not finished yet, but it was getting late and they needed to sleep.

"Thanks for your help Jaina. I would never be able to complete the upgrades without you" Blake said.

"You're welcome. If you ever need help again, let me know" Jaina said.

Blake smiled "I'll keep that in mind" And with that the cat faunus walked away.

Jaina watched her walk away and could not help but to let her eyes linger at Blake's hips.

"Like what you see?" Solo said from behind her.

Jaina quickly turned around "What are you talking about?"

"You seemed to have an eye for that Blake girl" Her father said with a smirk.

"I-I don't know what you mean! She was having problems so I helped her" Jaina said with a small blush.

"Looks more like you got a crush" Han commented making his daugther blush more.

"N-no. It's not like that. Besides she is 3 years yonger than me" Jaina said.

Han raised an eyebrow "So? That is not a big age gap you know".

Jaina looked away knowing he was right. 3 years is not that big of an age cap at all.

"You should tell her. And don't say it's not like that, remeber I am your father, I can sence these things" Han said.

Jaina sighed "What does it matter? It's not like she feels the same way".

"But maybe she could if you two get to know each other a little better" Han suggested.

"I don't know, I don't want to give myself false hope" Jaina said.

Han placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder "Just spend some time with her. There is still time before the battle starts so use it to get to know her more. And who knows? I might soon have a daugther in law".

"Dad!" Jaina said with a large blush.

Han chuckled "Seriously though. At least talk to her and see were it goes".

As he turned and walked away, Jaina was left thinking about what her father said. He was right, she did have a crush on Blake. In fact... It was more than just a crush she had on the young cat faunus.

She was in love with her.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time together.**

Some time passed and The beacon students were finally done with their weapon upgrades. There was still at least 3 days before they were ready to take on the empire.

Jaina watched as Blake was testing her new weapon. She was skilled fighter, quick and agile, she was using her faunus heritage to her advantage. But most of all she was very beautiful. Jaina had never felt like this for someone she barely knew. There was just something about the young cat faunus that made the sword of the jedi's heart beat faster.

Finally making up her mind, Jaina waited until Blake was done with her training, to approach her.

"Hey Blake!" Jaina said after she reached Blake.

"Oh, hi Jaina! What's up?" Blake asked.

Jaina tried to keep her nervousness in check and asked "I was wondering, if you would like to hang out? I mean we will be going to war soon, so better use the time to relax while we can!".

Blake though for a moment "That's a good point! Sure, why not? Getting to know eachother will make it easier to work together".

Jaina smiled "Great! Where do you want to meet?".

"Well I need to take a shower first, so how about we meet up outside my room?" Blake suggested.

Jaina tried to fight of the mental image of seeing Blake in the shower "Sure, I'll be there in a hour!".

Blake nodded with a smile and walked away. Jaina blushed, at least this was a start.

* * *

Up in space, Lana was still training Ruby. Her training has begun to yield results. The young Rose was getting stronger and her power became more easier to bring out. Lana smiled, pleased with the progress. Soon enough Ruby would belong to her forever. She felt confident to move on to one of the biggest tests.

"Ruby!" Lana said, making said girl look at her "It's time for your first big test!"

"Test?" Ruby repeated.

"Yes, it's time to take your first step towards your destiny!" Lana said before holding up something shaped like a pyramid.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"A Sith holocron!" Lana began to explain "Sith holocrons are devices used by the Sith that were capable of containing information. Now to open it you must channel your raw emotions in to it!Feel the power within you and the secrets within this holocron will be yours!"

Ruby took it, she took a deep breath and began to focus. She continued to try and focus her emotions in to it. It began to move a little, but then it closed back up again.

"I... I can't do it!" Ruby said, only for Lana to grab her chin and made look her in the eyes.

"Yes you can! Don't you dare quit on me now. Try again and focus!" Lana demanded.

Ruby looked back at the artifact in her hands, before closing her eyes and focuses even harder than before. The holocron began to move again and Lana watched with alot of anticipation in her eyes.

Then it finally happened.

The holocron opened.

"Yes!" Lana said with a big sinister smile on her face.

The holocron closed again and Ruby fell on her knees, breathing hard.

"You did it Ruby! You took another step torwards your destiny!" Lana said as she helped Ruby up.

"I did it! I really did it!" Ruby said, sounding like she could not belive it.

"Indeed you did my love!" Lana said lifting Ruby's face "You deserve a reward for this!".

Before Ruby could ask what it was, Lana kissed her right on the lips. Lana proceeded to life Ruby up and carried her to the bed.

Lana then removed Ruby's clothes before taking of her own. Ruby blushed at the sight. Lana then place herself over the smaller girl and kissed her again while pressing her naked body on hers.

* * *

Back with the republic, Jaina walked to meet up with Blake. Blake was outside her room as decided, waiting for her.

"Blake!" Jaina called out making the faunus girl look at her.

"You're here! So were are we going?" Blake asked.

"There is a bar inside the base! We can go and grap some drinks, and don't worry, there is no alcohol in them!" Jaina explained before Blake could say anything.

"Oh, good!" Blake said "Let's go".

They reached the bar, ordered some drinks and talked for a bit.

"You are called the Sword of the Jedi?!" Blake asked.

Jaina smiled "Yeah! It's a title given to me by Luke after I helped stop a potential Sith uprising! But as you can see, it only prolonged the inevitable".

"Still, that's quite the title! I guess there was a ceremony?" Blake asked.

Jaina nodded "There was! And to quote my uncle's words: "I name you the Sword of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life, and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast!".

"Wow!" Blake said, impressed by the speech, but then she remembered something from it "Wait! Never know peace? Dose that mean you are not allowed to have a life?".

Jaina laughed a little "No, it's not like that! It's just as the sword of the jedi, I must always be on the frontline when ever there is a battle. It's my sworn duty and I carry it with pride!".

"Still, it just don't sound right!" Blake admitted.

Jaina smiled "Don't worry about it Blake. I would not have accepted the title if I didn't think I could live with it!".

Blake said nothing. She admitted that Jaina made a good point, but she still couldn't help but to disagree with how Jedis train their warriors. They talked a little longer until Jaina wanted to show Blake something. She took her to a hill just out side the base that had an amazing view.

"It's beautiful!" Blake said.

"It is isn't it? I come here when I need some time to be alone and think!" Jaina said as she sat down.

Blake sat down next to her and they watched the view together "Jiana! Thank you! I had alot of fun today!".

Jaina blushed a little "Your welcome!".

Blake placed her hand on Jaina's "I mean it, thank you. You are a good person Jaina!".

Jaina blushed more as Blake yawned "Hey Blake! I know this is a bit sudden, but I wanted you to know that I love-" She stopped when she felt a head on her shoulder.

She looked and saw that Blake had fallen asleep on her. Jaina blushed even more, but also felt stupid that she had failed to notice how tired Blake had gotten.

"I guess it can wait a little longer!" Jaina said as she allowed Blake to use her as a pillow.

They sat like that for a while, Jaina wanted to enjoy the feeling a little longer before she brought Blake back to her room.

Who knows? She just might have a chance after all. One can always hope.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This will now be an M rated story since this chapter will have a lemon so be ready.**

 **It won't be too graphic but still, be ready for it.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Allies.**

In the Republic base, our heroes were gathered for a meeting. There was only one day left before the war against the New Empire would start. Blake, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora had managed to learn how to effectively use their new weapon upgrades and had been taught military methods. They were all finally ready to take on the Empire's soldiers.

Standing alongside Jaina and her parents, they listened to Luke who was giving them a run down of their main plan.

"Alright everyone listen up! Ever since the Empire took over Beacon, they have been spreading their forces all over the kingdom. They have sat up bases in key locations to keep the population in check! Not to mention they have managed to recruit more soldiers too" Luke explained

"They've done that much alredy?" Weiss said surprised "I gotta say: They don't waste any time!".

"You're right they don't! Unlike the old Empire, these people don't underestimate us, so they make sure to be ready for almost anything!" Luke said "And from what our spies have been able to gather. They have been busy with building their power really fast. In other words, we are both outnumbered and outgunned".

"Then how are we supposed to fight them?" Blake asked.

Luke sighed knowing that some of them would not like this "That brings us to one of the main reasons I called this meeting! We can't fight them! Not as we are now. So I reached out to some new allies. Allies that might take some time to get used to".

"What allies?" Jaina asked.

"That would be me!" Came a voice from the door way.

They turned and saw a middle age woman with light red hair and hazel colored eyes. She also wore some kind of armor, that made her look both cool and scary.

Jaina narrowed her eyes at the woman, knowing exactly who and what she was. But the Beacon students had not clue about who she was.

"The name is **Shae Vizla** also known as **Mandalore the Avenger,** but some people call me **Torch!** I am an Mandalorian warrior and the leader of my clan" The woman who's name was now revealed to be Shae Vizla said in a bored tone.

"Mandalorian warrior?" Yang said confused.

"That can wait! Right now we need to focus in the task at hand" Luke declared "If we are gonna have any hope of taking on the Empire we can't attack their home base directly! We need to target their bases first! Shea here will explain the rest".

Shea stepped forward and put something in that brought up an holographic map "This is one f the Empire's weapon factories! If we take it out it should at least slow down their progress enough to provide us some breathing room".

"And we are just suppose to take your word for it?" Jaina snorted.

"Jaina!" Solo warned.

"Believe me girl I'm not any happier about this than you are! The only reason I'm helping you is because I hate the Empire more than I hate any of you!" Shea said not even a little affected by Jaina's comment.

"Jaina I know this won't be easy for you, but we are in no position to be choosy about what allies we should have!" Luke said, causing Jaina to cross her arms and look away "We'll go over the plan in greater detail tomorrow. For now, take the chance to rest up. Tomorrow, we are going to war!".

Jaina was the first to leave the the room and Blake quickly followed her. Jaina looked angry, and it was beginning to worry her.

"Jaina wait!" Blake said causing Jaina to stop "What's the matter with you? Why are so against the thought of fighting alongside Mandalorians?".

Jaina sighed "Look, there is no denying the fact that the Mandalorians are powefull warriors and having them on our side will give us an advantage over the Empire".

"Then what's the problem?" Blake asked.

"Mandalorians are a warrior race! They love to fight. It's what their culture is all about. Their lives revolves around bloodshed and they have been mortal enemies to the jedi's for decades" Jaina explained.

"What?" Blake said sounding both surprised and worried.

"Long ago there was a massive war between the Jedis and the Mandalorians that cost countless of innocent lives! Mandalorians may have a strong code of honor! But they would sacrifice your life in a heartbeat if it meant achieving their own goal" Jaina explained.

Blake was surprised by that. Sure Shae did not look like the nicest person she had ever seen but she never thought she was ruthless.

Jaina walked up to Blake and placed both her hands on her shoulders "Listen Blake: As much as I hate to admit it, my uncle has a point. We are gonna need all the help we can get if we are gonna fight the Empire. But don't turn your back on them and try to avoid them as much as you can! I don't trust them and I don't want to risk you getting hurt, or worse!".

Blake could not help but to smile at that "Don't worry to much about me Jaina! I can take care of myself. Say, back when we had our night out, you were gonna tell me something but I fell asleep before you had the chance. What did you wan't to tell me?".

Jaina blushed and looked away for a bit before looking back at Blake "Blake, i know this might be sudden and maybe I'm going a little to fast. But ever since I met you, I think I felt something between us, and connection! Was I wrong?".

Blake looked at her a little surprised but then said "No, you are not wrong! I felt something too. What are you trying to tell me?".

Jaina looked worried before she took a deep breath and said "Blake... I think, no, I know that... I love you!".

Blake got wide eyes, this was the last thing she expected.

Jaina looked away "I know that you don't feel the same. But I just wanted you to know my feelings incase I don't make it throught the war".

"Who said I don't?" Blake suddenly said.

The moment Jaina looked at her, Blake pressed her lips on hers. Jaina was a little shocked but soon melted in to it and wraped her arms around Blake's waist while said wraped her own arms around Jaina's neck.

The kiss lasted for a whole minute. When they were done Jaina smiled before taking Jaina's hand lead her to her room.

* * *

A the Empire's base a Shadow Guard walked in to the labs to check on the progress.

"What's the status?" The dark armored guard asked.

"We are almost done sir! Just a couple of hours more and the ultimate killing machine will be ready to be unleashed" The doctor said.

"Good! Lana will soon return with her apprentice. The war will begin very soon!" The Shadow guard said.

"Yes sir!" The doctor said.

As soon as Lana comes back, it will be time to crush the Republic one and for all.

* * *

 **(Here is the lemon!).**

Back at the Republic base in Jaina's room, said girl and Blake were locked in a passionate kiss. They fell on Jaina's bed then Jaina removed Blake's shoes and socks before taking of her own.

When she was done, Blake pulled off Jaina's shirt after having just removed her own shirt. Jaina was not wearing a bar. They kissed again and Jaina began taking of Blake's bra while said girl went for Jaina's pants. Blake undid Jaina's pants and pushed them down before flipping Jaina over so she was now on top of her, throwing her bra to the side.

Jaina reached up and touched them, earning a soft moan from the cat faunus. Blake got up and pulled down her own pants and underwear so she was completely naked. She then pulled off Jaina's underwear too.

Jaina pulled Blake onto the bed and proceeded to suck her breasts. Blake took deep breaths as Jaina trailed her tongue around her nipples and felt her hands go to her butt. But as soon as Jaina was done, Blake went down and spread her legs and then began kissing Jaina's area.

Jaina moaned loudly as she held Blake's head while the cat faunus began using her tongue. When Blake was done, Jaina placed her underneath her. She began kissing her neck and then put two fingers inside her.

It was now Blake's turn to let out a loud moan as she felt herself getting close. And in the end, she released.

 **(End of lemon)**

After their eventful experience, the two girls laid on the bed completely exhausted. Jaina pulled the blanket over them and they just laid there embracing each other.

"I love you! Blake Belladonna!" Jaina whispered sleepily.

"I love you too! Jaina Solo!" Blake whispered back.

They shared one last kiss before they fell asleep. No matter what happened the following days. This was a night they would never forget.

.

 **I'm still in experience in writing lemons. I think this is only the second one I have ever wrote. There might be more of them, but I'm not sure.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The war begins.**

It was finally time. After days of preparing the Beacon students were now ready to take on the Empire. They all knew that they will be fighting a powerful and merciless foes. Something that Luke wanted to make sure they understood.

Luke stood infront of them as he gave his speech "Listen up everyone. We are about to go to war with by far the most dangerous threat Renmant has ever seen. You are not dealing with brainless monsters or power hungry criminals. You are facing an military force. The war will be perilous, and whether we'll win at the end is entirely uncertain!" He looked over the Beacon students "What I'm trying to say is. If you are not ready to risk your lives fighting such a major threat, then this is your chance to walk away! No one will blame you for it!".

The students looked at eachother having an silent debate. But then Jaune stepped forward with determination in his face.

"The Empire stole our home, if we let them win then the world won't be worth living in! We will stay, we will fight and we will win!" He said, and the others nodded while Pyrrah smiled at her leader.

"All of us here, we know about loss, don't we? We've lost loved ones, friends and our homes. Our lives have been taken from us. It almost feels like our destiny. But not one of you has given up. You've stuck it out through your losses. You've come together to build, to create, to fight! And I respect each and every one of you! Working together, the world won't have to live under the threat of tyrants. Together, we will fight the empire and we will prevail!" Luke finished his inspiring speech.

Everyone cheered and Luke smiled with pride. There is still hope.

* * *

Back at The Empire's main base Lana returned with Ruby. She was finally ready to be at Lana's side. With the help of the dark side Lana had managed to corrupt the young Rose to become her apprentice.

"Now Ruby, I got a present for you!" Lana said as they walked out of the ship.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Go to your room and I will bring it to you after I've given our troops some moral support!" Lana said, Ruby was about to say something but a quick kiss on the lips stopped her "Trust me, it will be worth it!".

Ruby nodded with a smile and ran to her room. Lana smirked, this was to easy. She walked and was met with one of her commanders.

"Lady Lana! The troops are gathered and are awaiting your orders!" He said.

"Good! It's time to give them some motivation!" Lana declared.

She walked out on a balcony and began her speech.

"You began with nothing. Now you stand inside the base you have built. The Empire grows stronger every day. You have done well! But make no mistake! Your work has just begun. It's time to to fight. To sacrifice, and do as your superiors toll you without question. When you grow tired, when you wish for the pain to end, I want you to think about the future we are striving for. The jedis and the Republic are a threat to our perfect world! They are our enemies! Destroy them... or be destroyed!" Lana finished and her troops saluted her.

Smirked at their loyalty Lana went back inside to give Ruby her gift. She did not want Ruby to hear the speech due to the risk of her thinking that Lana was just a tyrant. That could cause problems.

* * *

In the meantime Team JNPR was preparing for their mission. They were gonna assault a smaller base to help attack the bigger one. They all had similar thoughts.

"Crazy huh? Getting involved in some future tech army is not what I expected when I came to Beacon!" Jaune said.

"Non of us did. Yet here we are, Team JNPR cought up in a war!" Ren said as got his weapons.

"A war that we might end up dying in!" Pyrrah said before she smiled "But at least we had a good time with eachother!".

Jaune smiled "We'll make it through this! It's only a smaller base!".

"Yeah! Let's break some legs!" Nora said cheerfully.

If only they knew that it would not be that easy. Since the base was guarded by an enemy that they did not know about.

* * *

At the targeted base, said enemy stood ready to protect it.

Standing 2.18 meters tall. The Yellow skin colored creature with black tattoos, yellow eyes and 8 horns around his head the brute hungered to drive his weapon through his mortal enemies that his sole purpose for living was to kill every single one of them.

Having gone through vicious training and torture. This monster has been bread to become an **Savage** killing machine. A role he was more than happy to cary out.

* * *

Back at the Empire's main base. Lana entered Ruby's room with a box in her hands. Ruby herself was resting on her bed, but sat up when she heard Lana enter.

"I'm here with your gift my little rose!" Lana said as she heled out the box.

Ruby jumped on her bed and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what it was. She took it out and pressed a button on it. An hissing sound was heard as a crimson energy blade was now in the young Rose's hands.

She had gotten her own lightsaber.

Lana went behind her and placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders as said girl stared at the weapon in her hands.

"You are ready!" Lana declared with a sith smile.

Ruby smiled. But it was not a normal smile. It was not the sweet and innocent smile that she was known for. It was darker and more sinister...

It was a sith smile.

"Cooool!" Ruby said as her silver eyes truned yellow.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick Warning: (SPOILER) There will be a death in this chapter. I will not spoil who, but be ready.**

* * *

 **The First casualty.**

Team JNPR were on their way to attack the base alongside a large Mandalorian warrior, who was the commander of the mission.

He stood up and said "Ok listen up! Our job is to infiltrate the base and place bombs that will bring it down! If we succeed, it will put a big dent in the Empires plans! But though it may sound simpel enough, the base is bound to be heavily guarded. So we will be sneaking in and try to avoid combat as much as you can and only resort to it, if it's really necessary".

"Yes sir!" The team said in unison.

They landed as close to the base as they could and began to head torwards it.

But unknown to them, their landing did not go unnoticed. An Imperial drone spotted them and a certain Savage knew they were coming.

As they approached the base, they noticed several troopers were on guard. Though some of them were wearing black glowing armor. The leader did motions with his hand, the team nooded and spread out.

Pyrrha was sneaking through the halls as silently as she could. She saw two guards outside the room she was told to destroy. Silently she snuck behind them before slamming their heads together, knocking them out. She hid the bodies and went inside the room.

Pyrrha looked at the generator and couldn't help but to feel impressed by the design. She walked up to it and took out her bombs. But just just as she was about to plant them she heard a sound.

She turned her head just in time to avoid a crimson blade from taking her head of. Rolling to the side Pyrrha looked at her attacker and saw a large creature with yellow skin and eyes, black tattoos and horns on his head. He was glaring at her as he heled his dubel lightsaber in a tight grip.

Pyrrha took out her own upgraded weapons and got ready for a fight.

* * *

However the base was suddenly in high alert and the rest of the team were busy dealing with soldiers. Nora was fighting some of the Black armored troopers that seemed to have a stealth gear that made them invisible to the naked eye.

Nora looked around only for the troops to reaper and shot her with some kind of electricity. Any normal person would have been fried by that barrage of shots. But Nora was not your everyday girl. She smircked as she felt her power increase. She lifted her large hammer and slamed it in to the floor, creating a large shockwave that sent the troopers in to the walls.

"That was fun!" Nora said cheerfully until she was contacted by Jaune.

"Nora, I think Pyrrha is in trouble, she won't answer me! I'm on my way to the reactor room. Make your way there as soon as you can!" Jaune said.

"Got it, I'm on my way!" Nora said as she ran towards the generator room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was locked in combat with Savage.

Savage uses his saber staff to attack, but Pyrrha blocks the attacks although Savage kicks her away. Savage then attacks Pyrrha's head, but she blocks it and swings at Savage's head. Savage counters and headbutts Pyrrha, throwing her sword away. Savage then tries to hit Pyrrha, but she dodges it and uses her shield to hit him multiple times . Savage growls as he took another swing. But Pyrrha dodges and kicks him down. She then knocks his saber staff away with an air kick and used her semblance send it out a window.

As she retrives her her sword, Pyrrha attacks, only for Savage to grab both her sword and shield before kicking her in the gut, making her drop her weapons as she is sent out the same window.

Pyrrha managed to slow her fall before she lads on the lover floor. She stands up only for Savage to land a few feet away from her and punched his fist in to his palm.

Pyrrha glared at him. Hand to hand combat was outside her comfort zone, but having lost both her sword and shield she had little choice at the moment. She got in to a fighting stance.

Pyrrha blocks Savage's punch and began punching him multiple times in the chest and face. But he blocked her last punch and punched her into the face and then into the gut. They both once again punch each other but Savage lands a strong punch and kicks Pyrrha away. He then walks towards the fallen red head as he growls, she tries to get up but Savage grabs her neck and smashes her down in to the ground. But Pyrrha kicks his face, she gets up and lands several good hits but he tanks the hits and gives her a powerful blow to the gugut, knocking her in to a wall.

Pyrrha coughs up blood as Savage runs up to her. He punches her multiple times then grabs her by the throat, slams her in to the wall, and pulls back his and is about to finish the fight.

"Pyrrha!" Said girl and Savage looks and sees Jaune who was holding Pyrrha sword and shield.

Savage growls as he throws Pyrrha in to him. With both of them stunned Savage jumps and is about to crush them.

"Nora smash!" Came an familiar voice before said girl slamed her hammer in to Savage's side, sending him in to a wall.

"Nora!" Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time. Ren entered the room and quickly ran to them.

"Are you two alright?" Ren asked.

"Well, we're not dead!" Jaune answered.

"Don't worry guys! I got this!" Nora said as she ran towards Savage.

Savage grunted, the blow had done more damage than he thought. He saw Nora jump towards him with her hammer high and ready to strike. He panicked until he saw his saber staff and used his limited force power to pull it towards him.

"TAKE THIS!" Nora yelled as she brought the hammer down.

But in that moment it was like time it self froze.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting was heard... Just before the sound of said lightsaber going through flesh.

Pyrrha, Jaune and especially Ren starred in horror at what they saw...

Nora had been stabbed through the chest by Savage's lightsaber. Said monster ripped the saber out of Nora and threw her to the side.

In that moment something inside Pyrrha snapped "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

In a fit of rage, Pyrrha grabbed her sword and shield and charged at the monster. She threw her shield in to Savage's arm, knocking his lightsaber away before Pyrrha quickly turned her weapon in to it's spear form and threw it into the brutes stomach.

Before Savage could even fully register that he had a spear in his gut, his lightsaber war ripped from his hand has Pyrrha used it to cut the bastard's head of. Killing him.

Pyrrha was breathing hard as she glared at the dead body of her fallen enemy. But she soon calmed down as she turned and saw Ren and Jaune next to Nora and hurried over to them.

"Nora..." Ren whispered in a worried tone.

"Did... did I get him?" Nora asked before coughing a little

"You did..." Pyrrha answered.

"You got him good!" Ren added tears threatening to spill.

Nora smiled before slowly raising her hand, she placed her finger on Ren's nose and said one last word "Boop!" After that her arm fell.

Jaune placed his ear on her chest. He quickly sat back back up and began to cry.

Pyrrha fell to her knees and hugged Jaune from behind, before crying in to his back.

Ren had tears streaming down his face.

Nora...

His childhood friend...

Was dead!.

The commander ran in and was about to inform them that he had placed the bombs only to notice the situation.

In that moment, Team JNPR learned the biggest and cruelest lesson about war.

There are always casualties.

.

 **Yeah that was not fun to write. Killing of Nora was a hard thing to do since she is one of my top 5 favorite RWBY characters, but as was said in the chapter:** **There are always casualties in war.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mourning and** **Corrupted love.**

After their mission. What remained of Team JNPR returned to base. Their mission was successful, they destroyed the base and there by put a big delay in the Empire's plan. But it did not come without a cost. The team suffered a major loss.

Nora Valkyrie: The cheerful bubbly hammer welding girl of the team and Ren's childhood friend. Had died in action protecting the people she loved.

At least they managed to get her body back. She deserves a proper burial. They entered the base and saw their friends and allies waiting for them. Blake who stood next to Jaina stepped forward.

"You're back! How did it-" She stopped her self when she noticed the body bag "Wh-what happened?" She asked fearing the answer.

Non of Team JNPR spoke as their mandalorian commander sighed before opening the bag just enough so they could see the face of non other than Nora.

At the sight of their dead friend the members of Team RWBY gasped.

"No...!" Weiss said with her hands over her mouth,

"Nora!" Blake said in complete shock.

Yang said nothing and just looked at the body with a mixed expression of both sadness and rage.

"Nora she... died protecting us... and there by helped us complete the mission" Pyrrha managed to get out before a sob escaped her throat.

Luke came in a noticed the situation "I will let your commander take care of the mission report. The rest of you, take the rest of the day of, your successful mission will cause the Empire to pull back and regroup. You have earned the right to relax and mourn your comrade".

"Thank you sir..." Jaune said in a tired tone as they took Nora's body and made their way to the grave yard. Team RWBY went with them.

Luke watched them leave before looking back at the commander "Report!".

"The mission was an success sir! The base is destroyed and with it, alot of the Empire's equipment. That should send them back enough to create some breathing room" The commander said.

"Indeed, but we can't let this go to our head. After this they will be angrier and more dangerous. Rest up and be ready for a new misson, they will not underestimate us next time!" Luke ordered.

"As you wish" The commander said before walking of.

Luke sighed, it looks like the former Beacon students had learned the biggest lesson about war. Not everyone makes it back.

Said students were currently gathered around a fire and watched as Nora's body was burned. Due to the amount of casualties this war was sure to bring, they had to burn the bodies and bury the ashes.

The teams did not protest since they understood the reason. Still watching their friend's body burn was not easy. They still had a hard time beliving what had happened.

"It's... it's not fair!" Jaune said "We promised. We promised that we would make it through this together! And now Nora is dead and the name team JNPR died with her!" Pyrrha hugged him from the side as several sobs came out of his mouth "It's my fault! If only I had been a better leader-".

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Jaune!" Ren suddenly said, speaking louder than usual making the others look at him in surprise "Nora died doing what she always do. Taking care of her friends! Besides, it was the Empire that killed her, not you! And they will pay for it".

In all the time they had known him, non of them had ever seen Ren this angry before. But he had every right to be angry. His childhood friend had just been killed. Any normal person would be pissed about that.

"He's right!" Yang spoke up "The empire took our home, our friend and my sister! They will not get away with this! We will have justice!".

The others nodded in agreement. Nora's death was more than just a tragedy. It filed them up with even more determination to defeat the Empire. And they will do it. No matter what.

* * *

In the empire Main-base a soldier has just reported to Lana that one of their weapon bases had been destroyed. His reward for reporting that, was a force choke and a free trip out a widow and down on the ground bellow.

Lana growled in annoyance. The loss of the base would cause a setback, however it was not even close to causing any real damage to her plans.

Still that didn't make Lana any less irritated. She decided to go to the one person that could relieve her of her anger. She entered Ruby's room only to notice the girl was not there, but then she heard the sound of the shower.

Lana smirked and decided to wait until he lover was done. Whan Ruby was done she came out with only a towel around her body. She almost had a heart attack when she noticed Lana sitting on her bed in only her underwear.

"L-Lana! What are you doing in here?" Ruby asked nervusly.

Lana uncrossed her legs and smirked as Ruby tired to look away with a blush "What? Can't I just spend time with my lover?".

"W-well yeah! But can I get dressed first? And you should do the same!" The young Rose said.

"No!" Lana declared before using the force to rip the towel away from Ruby's body, causing said girl to yelp as she covered herself "No covering! I have not had the best day and I need something to get rid of my frustration!".

"B-but!" Ruby began before Lana grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Lana spread her legs a proceeded to lick Ruby's woman hood like a starving animal. Ruby moaned loudly at the feeling though Lana was really rough. Just what happened to make Lana so angry?

One thing was for sure. Ruby could not sleep tonight if Anna had anything to say about it. But if it meant making her lover happy she would deal with it.

Ruby was a victim to a corrupted love.

* * *

In the republic base Jaina returned to her and Blake's room. After they became a couple, they agreed to share room and bed in order to cherish their time together just in case the war claims one of them.

She found Blake sleeping in their bed. Jaina smiled at that and began to undress herself. Just as she was down to her underwear she heard a sob. She looked at her heart hurt when she noticed that her girlfriend was crying in her sighed as she laid down next to Blake. She knew that Blake was still mourning the loss of her friend. She put her arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Blake stopped sobbing but she was still crying a little.

Jaina carefully turned Blake around so they could embrace each other. Blake moved into the embrace and finally calmed down. Jaina rubbed her back and finally fell asleep herself.

It had been a rough day for everyone. So they needed this.

.

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ally b** **onding and the enemies makes a move.**

In the republic training room, Yang was practising on some training dummies. To say she was angry would be an understatement. She was furious. The Empire has gone too far. They turned her school in to a hell hole and basically ruined her dreams of becoming an adventurer. They took her sister and killed one of her friends. What she would do for the chance of getting her hands on those bastards.

She let out an angry yell as she puncheda target so hard it exploded. She was breathing hard but her anger was still there.

"Wow. I have not seen something that angry since I faced my last beast!" Yang turned at the sound of the voice. It was a Mandalorian boy who looked like he was in his twenties.

He had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a small beard.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is **Torian Cadera**. As you can see I am an Mandalorian" The boy said.

"Yeah I figured that out by looking at you. What do you want? I'm busy!" Yang said, she was still angry.

"You have been beating helpless dummies for a while now. Figured you might want to train with someone that can hit back" Torian said in a challenging tone.

Yang looked at him for a few moments before she answered "Fine! Let's see if you live up to your peoples reputation".

Torian smirked. It had been years since he last fought a huntress. They walked inside a training ring as they began walking in a circle, not taking their eyes of each other. Both waiting for the other to flinch.

"Just so you know. I am in a really bad mood right now!" Yang warned.

"I've tangled with bigger beasts!" Torian said with a cool smile.

Yang growled "Well this beast bites harder than most!".

"Show me then" Torian said as he got in to a fighting stance.

Yang ran at him and threw a punch. But Torian side stepped, grabbed her arm and then flipped her over on to the floor. Yang was a little shocked at his reflexes, but then she remembered he was from a warrior clan, so ofcourse he would know how to fight. She could not take him lightly.

"Come on now, I heard you were suppose to be the strongest of your team!" Torian challenged but there was no hint of arrogance in his voice.

Yang grew frustrated and began attacking him with everything she has. But Torian avoided and deflected her strikes before spinning around behind her and delivered a hard elbow to her back that made her fall on her knees.

"You are strong but your anger is not helping. There is no harm to let out some rage to boost your strength. But anger is a fuel that burns quickly, so don't let it consume you!" Torian said.

"I don't need advice!" Yang yelled as she went to punch him again, only to once again get thrown to the floor "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?".

"Because you are not thinking straight! Plan your attack, don't just charge in like a wild animal" Torian said "You are clearly not at the top of your game. And fighting someone who is unable to focus is broing".

"BORING?" Yang roared "THIS IS NOT A GAME!".

"You're right it's not. It has no honor in it" Torian said as he walked to a chair and sat down.

"What do you mean by honor?" Yang asked.

"Follow me outside and I'll explain the Mandalorian culture" Torian said as he stood up and walked out.

Yang hesitated but followed him outside. They walked for a bit until Torian sat down on a rock and looked up"I like the stars! They always helps me think. It makes me wonder what might be out there. May Be another civilization. Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Even thought we can reach space, no ship can hold enough fuel to take us beyond our solar system".

Yang sat next to him "You're right, it would be fun to explore the stars. Now what can you tell me about your people? No offence but I have not heard the best things about you guys".

Torian chuckled "I am not gonna pretend that there is not any bad blood between the Mandalorians and the Jedis. But that is largely due to the difference between our cultures".

"How so?" Yang asked.

Torian took out a knife and began drawing in the sand. He began with drawing the jedi symbol.

"The jedis are the self proclaimed defenders of peace and balance. They are pacifists that only use force when it becomes clear that they have no other choice" Torian explained before he drew a sith symbol "The Sith are the exact opposite to that. They are the embodiment of chaos and death, using fear and power to oppress everyone around them".

"And the Mandalorians?" Yang asked who was now really interested in this whole thing.

"Some people think we are just barbarians. And I can partly see why those who are not one of us would think that" Torian began as he drew the Mandalorians symbol "But we are not animals! We are a warrior culture. Yes we have done some stuff in the past but we always fight with honor. For exemple my clan swore an oath to never attack the defenseless. We only fight if it's honor in it. Unlike some other clans we don't butcher people left and right. There is no shred of honor in that. But like I said we are warriors and there is no greater honor than to fight and die on the battlefield".

"You are thrillseekers! I can relate to that" Yang said.

Torian smiled "I guess that's one way to put it. And I heard you are one yourself!".

"I am, or at least I was. I joined Beacon hoping to get involved in as many crazy adventures as I can" Yang said.

"I can relate to that. I guess this is crazy enough for you?" Torian asked.

Yang could not help but to giggle a little at that "Maybe to crazy. Also this is a war and not an adveture... Not to mention they got my sister! No one goes after my family and gets away with it!".

"I know the feeling" Torian said.

"You do?" Yang asked.

 ** _"Aliit ori'shya tal'din!"_** Troian said and chuckled when he saw Yang's super confused face "It means ' **Family is more than bloodline** ' we may be a warrior clan, made up by warriors from all around the world. But we are also one big family".

"You even got your own language!" Yang said.

"Maybe I can teach you one day" Torian suggested.

Yang smiled "You know what? I would actually like that!".

They both smiled at each other before they looked back at the sky. They had a feeling that they would get along just fine.

* * *

At the empire base the Shadow guard stood watch over their progress. He noticed Lana walking towards him and bowed to her.

"Lady Beniko!" He said when she reached him.

"My apprentice is almost ready. How is it going on this end?" Lana aksed.

"The destruction of our base caused a few setbacks but we are back in schedule! The troops are just about ready" The Shadow Guard said.

Lana smiled "Good. Finish up and get ready to move out. It's time to strike at our enemies!".

"Yes my lady!" The Shadow Guard said with another bow. When Lana walked away he turned to the troops "Get ready everyone, we're moving out at sunrise!".

The troops went to get ready as a massive metal door opened as a large **Bull Rancor** walked out and let out a massive roar.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jaina vs Lana: Light vs Dark**

The time has come. The empire was finally ready to strike back towards those who would challenge their rule. The loss of one of their bases was an annoyance but did nothing to halt their plans, it was merely a speed bump towards their inevitable victory. The republic's allies would not be prepared for what comes next.

Not to mention this time Lana herself would enter the battle. She had seen what her enemies can do now and had plenty of time to prepare herself for the battle against the people she used to be a part of until her eyes were opened by her dead master Marr.

Standing on top of her own private walker next to her own apprentice, Ruby Rose. Lana was watching as her troops were marching over the landscape. She could sense the eagerness in her soldiers. Lana almost smirked at how much her troops wanted to enter the battle. They shared her vision of the future. They understood what needed to be done.

Though her apprentice still held alot of conflict within her. Lana knew it was only a matter of time until the young Rose understood that what they are doing is the only way of brining peace to Renmant and finaly end the threat of the grimm once and for all.

Then a sight Lana had been waiting for came in to view. The sight of the Republic base her spies had informed her about. Her mouth twisted into a sinister smirk. It was time to take the fight to them.

"Commander, you may begin our assault" Lana ordered.

"Yes my lady!" The commander said before signaling their forces to attack.

With wave of battle cries, the empire charged towards the Republic base. Ruby watched them go and her fear grew stronger at the thought of people killing eachother. She did not want anyone to die, this is not what her mother would have wanted.

"Lana please, there got to be another way" The younger girl begged the female sith next to her.

Lana sighed at the fact her lovely Rose was still naive "I understand how you feel Ruby. But I fear that not everyone shares our vision of a perfect world. We cannot achieve our goal unless we end the conflict between the people of the kingdoms first. Only united can we bring forth true peace... which sadly means we need to stop those would prevent such peace from being possible".

"But we don't have to kill them! We can-" Ruby stopped when she recived an small glare from her master and lover.

"Ruby, I'm afraid this is the reality of the world. Not everyone can have a happy ending. I learned that the hard way!" Lana said.

Ruby looked down and Lana sighed before pulling her in to a side hug. But then she felt something, a strong light side precance, and it was close... very close.

Ruby looked at her "What's wrong?".

"Ruby, stay here and protect the walker! And take care of anyone who comes back injured" Lana said before she was about to jump away "There is something I need to deal with alone!".

Before Ruby could ask any questions, Lana used the force to leap away from the walker and took of in another direction.

* * *

Inside the forest, Jaina was fighting some of the empire's soldiers. The attack came out of nowhere, neither her or her allies had time to get ready for it. Jaina was a little mad at herself for not assuming the chance of their enemies having spies and did not realize that their base was compromised before it was far to late.

She had told Blake to help her friends while Jaina herself made sure to keep their enemies from entering the base from the side.

But then she felt something. This presence was unmistakable. She looked behind her and saw none other than Lana Beniko herself staring at her.

Lana looked at the young and beautiful Jedi infront of her. She felt her light side power flow through the air and clash with Lana's own dark force power. It was stornger than she had ever felt before. This Jedi was a master, and a powerful one at that.

No words were spoken between them. There was no need for words. Both the Jedi and the Sith knew how this would end. The Jedi and the Sith placed a hand on their lightsabers as they starred eachother down.

The familiar sound of two lightsaber igniting was heard. Then both Force wielders ran towards each other. Lana began unleashing a barrage of attacks.

5 strikes, 9 strikes. All of them were either blocked or deflected. Jaina did not meet the strikes head on, instead using her knowledge of fencing to misdirect the powerful strikes of the sith. Then with a swift movement, Jaina ducked aside and raised her saber for her own strike.

Lana managed to block the attack, but on her unbalanced feets, she was sent stumbling backwards. Grunting in anger that the jedi managed to deal with her assault so easily. Lana has seen those techniques the Jedi is using before. She had spent years studying them, even learning and teaching them. But the way the jedi is using them is in a way Lana had never seen before. This really was no ordinary Jedi she was dealing with.

Jaina then began her own assault. Lana's vision was covered by the flashing purple color of Jaina's lightsaber as she defended herself from the barrage. Lana then felt a kick to her gut which sent her on her back and forced her to back flip away from the jedi.

Lana stood up, ready to meet the Jedi's next attack. But it never came. Jaina had not pressed her advantage, instead haning back. Waitng for Lana to make her next move.

Lana felt her rage increase. This Jedi had bested her twice now and was mocking her by giving her time to gather herself. That arrogant piece of Jedi trash. Lana was clenching her fist as the a crackling sound was heard coming from it.

Jaina got wide eyes as she knew what was about to happen. Lana's hand opened as it shot forwad and a wave of purple lightning shot out from it. Jaina quickly brought up her lightsaber to block the attack. The force of the lightning hit her lightsaber like a train and Jaina grunted as stood her ground.

Jaina could feel the lightning burn her clothes, it was too intense to hold of for long. Jaina reached back with one hand to gather some energy. Then she sent a force push towards Lana who stopped her lightning and jumped in to the air so she could both avoid the counter attack and then bring her lightsaber down on the Jedi.

Jaina blocked the attack, but it was strong enough to force her down on one knee. Jaina gritted her teeth as Lana hammered away on her blade. The young Jedi had no choice but to roll to the side to avoid the strike that could have broken her guard.

Lana looked at her enemy who was getting more and more tired. Lana smirked at the irony of the situation. The Jedi was now in the same position that Lana herself was in moments ago. Jaina was beginning to realise that she was fighting a losing battle. Lana's connection to the force was stronger than her own and with alot of her energy spent, she could not even hope to beat her in a lightsaber duel either.

There was only one trick left for her to try.

Closing her eyes, Jaina gathered the last amount of power she could muster. And then she released it in every direction at once. The massive force wave destroys everything it touches. And Lana was sent back by the overwhelming might.

The area was dead silent for several minutes. The silence was broken by Lana who groaned as she got out from under some rocks and branches. She looked around and noticed the Jedi was gone.

Frustrated Lana get back up and began limping back towards her troops. One the way she met up with Ruby who had come to check on her after she witnessed the blast from earlier.

Ruby helped her back as Lana was informed that the republic base was destroyed and they had managed to capture several of their soldiers but alot more of them got away.

Lana smirked. Despite what happened earlier, today was a victory and soon the whole world would see the power of the empire.

* * *

Jaina was among the republic fighters that managed to escape. But her battle with Lana had left her badly weakened. And her last attack took a huge toll on her body. including badly damaging her arm.

But she made it back to the others and was met with a welcoming sight. Blake was runing up to her and cought before she could fall. But Jaina was just happy to see that her lover was safe. After all Blake was one person Jaina did not want to live without. She loved her and wanted to marry her after this war is over.

Blake was safe and not even hurt. A small but welcoming comfort for what they lost today.

.

 **I tried to put as much detail in to that fight as I could. I hope you liked it, I put a lot of effort in to it.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Licking the wounds.**

3 days has passed since the assault on the republic base. The attack has caused them a lot of manpower and resources. A lot of their soldiers were either killed or captured by the empire.

The attack was so sudden and the empire hit them so hard. At first they unleashed some kind of monsters at them which was likely meant to weaken them before the real military force moved in to finish the job.

The republic simply did not have an counter attack to such and assault. And because of that, they were forced to abandon their base and retreat to another one. They made sure to set up more sensors both around and further away from the base so they would have a better warning in case of another attack.

But while that was good and all. The loss of the base still affected the troops since they realized just how ill prepared they were. But non of them took it harder than the former Beacon students.

Yang's training with had become more severely by her request. She needed to get stronger alot faster or she would never get her sister back.

Weiss had spent more time in the archives to learn as much as she could about the monsters that the empire were using.

As for Blake. She too was training hard, and it went to the point where she hardly even slept anymore. It was just like back when Roman and the White Fang was running lose.

For an obvious reason, Jaina grew worried about her girlfriend. At this rate Blake would drop dead before the next battle even started. She had to do something before Blake kills herself.

Jaina walked into a training room and saw Blake hard at work. She looked like she could collapse at any moment. Jaina turn of the training session, causing Blake to look at a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry Blake. I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together? It's been awhile since we had some alone time" Jaina said.

Blake sighed "Thanks for the offer Jaina. But I'm busy".

Jaina narrowed her eyes "Blake you have been training non-stop since the last battle! It wont kill you to take a break once in a while".

"You don't understand! They beat us because we we're not strong enough to to fight them. If we are to be ready for the next battle we need to get stronger! Much stronger!" Blake said.

"You are overworking yourself Blake! At this rate the training will have the opposite effect!" Jaina argued "And our lack of strength was not the real reason we lost. They surprised us and used a tactic we were not familiar with! We never knew they could bring back those monsters, let alone use them as weapons" Jaina shot back.

"All the more reason-" Blake began before Jaina grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the training room.

"All the more reason why we need to be rested and ready for the next fight!" Jaina declared.

Jaina continued to drag away with Blake. Ignoring the cat faunus protest.

* * *

Back in the empire base, Lana has recovered from her own injuries and was training Ruby in lightsaber combat. The young rose was a quick learner, and really good at **Ataru**.

 **Ataru** was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic, and was also known to be employed by the Sith.

An aggressive style, **Form IV** was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions.

Ruby's small body and speed based fighting style made her perfect for that form. Lana felt pride in how good her lover was becoming.

Ruby was breathing hard, still not used to force enhancing and all the new fighting styles. Sweat was running down her forehead and Lana figured it was enough for today.

"Ok Ruby, I'll say this concludes today's lessons. We've been at it for 4 hours straight now" Lana said with a smile.

"B-but I can still do more" Ruby protested but it was obvious she was exhausted.

Lana shook her head "You need to rest for the force training tomorrow. Besides!" She walked up and whispered in her ear "Do you want to waste the chance of having a shower with me?".

Ruby blushed up a storm. No matter how many times she saw Lana naked, she always came close to fainting. Lana's body was just to with Ruby's reaction, Lana picked her up and brought her to the shower room. She was gonna have so much fun with her apprentice. And let's just say no clothes would be allowed in the bed that night.

It was almost funny how easy it was to corrupt Ruby's mind. Lana loved her yes, but she was also the perfect weapon against the jedi.

* * *

Back at the republican base Jaina had managed to convince Blake to take it easy the rest of the night. The jedi faunus couple was currently sitting on a roof and was watching the stars.

Blake was leaning on Jaina's shoulder while said jedi had an arm around Blake's waist. Blake always felt warm whe she was in Jaina's arms. She felt safe, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her and she loved the feeling.

"Jaina..." Blake began making her girlfriend look at her "Could you teatch me how to use the force?".

Jaina was surprised by the request before she sighed "I'm afraid it's not that simple. Not just anyone can learn how to use the force. You need to be a force sensitive to use it. In other words it's something you are born with. That is why there are so few jedis".

Blake sighed, she had a feeling it was something like that. Or else there would have been an army of jedis if just anyone could use the force.

"Sorry Blake. If I could teach you I would" Jaina said but Blake just kissed her cheek.

"It's ok. And sorry for worrying you by over training. It's just, when I feel like nothing is changing I get desperate and forget the reality of the situation... and the people I love" Blake said in guilt.

Jaina only smiled "That is why I'm here Blake. To remind you that you are not alone".

Blake smiled back before the two girls shared a loving kiss. Then they laid down with Blake on top and continued their make out session.

A jedi and a faunus. Strange yet loving couple.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Fading firecracker.**

Yang was walking through the halls of the new base. She was on her way to meet up with Torian for another training session. But when she walked passed a door, she heard voices coming from inside.

"You sure the intel is right?" It was Ozpin so Yang stopped to listen.

"Yes. Our spies managed to gather enough intel to confirm that Ruby Rose is at an smaller base east of the main one" Luke said and Yang got wide eyes when she heard that.

They had finally found Ruby and she is in a less guarded base. This would be the perfect chance to save her if they move quickly. But that idea was not on Luke's mind.

"But I'm afraid our forces are still recovering from the attack last week. We lost alot of people back there. So sending troops to save young Ruby is impossible" Luke said.

When Yang heard that she got angry. Very angry. They finally knew were Ruby was and they would not even take the chance to save her? To hell with that. Yang was not gonna waste this possible only chance to get her sister back.

If the others are in no shape for it, then she'll just go alone. Nothing would stop her from saving her sister. NOTHING!

Latter Yang stole an speedster and took off towards the place Luke said the base was located at. She had her upgraded weapons with her and the light armor provided to her and the rest.

After 2 hours of searching, she finally found the base. It was rather small, lickly they had not finished building it yet. That would make the search for Ruby alot easier. Yang hid her speedster and snuck inside the base. Luckily it was not alot of guards.

But at the same time it was strange, why would it be so little guards at a base? Something was not right here. Maybe the reports of Ruby being here was just a trap? Even so, Yang had come to far to turn back now. If there was even an 1 percent chance that Ruby was here, then Yang would find her.

Yang snuck around, knocking out as many guards she could without being spotted until she reached the main building. It was the most likely place for Ruby to be in. She got inside a looked around.

"Come on Ruby, where are you?" She whispered in desperation.

But then she heard a growl. Yang quickly turned around just in time for a grey fist to collide in her face, sending her flying through her window. Yang crashed on the ground, she rubbed her face as she stood up only to notice a large creature land in front of her.

Yang got wide eyes, she knew what that monster was. It was an dashade. Monsters that feeds on force users. But they were just as dangerous against people without force powers.

The large creature glared at her before taking something of his back that looked like a large mace "Fatal mistake coming here alone. Now you will die!".

Yang only glared back and took out Ember Celica "I came for my sister! And I am not leaving without her!".

The dashade was a little confused until it understood "You speak of my masters apprentice! You are to late, your sister belong to my master now. She is no longer the sister you once knew".

Yang felt her anger flare up "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?".

"I did nothing. My master made her see the truth, she is a sith now!" The dashade answered.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Yang screamed.

"She is not here! You wasted what was left of your life coming here. Now you will die at the hands of Khem Val" The monster declared before charging at her.

Yang charged too, ready to meet the monster's attack head on. Yang dodged a swing of the mace and hit Val several times in the side before ducking under another swing.

Yang hit the mace out of Val's hand, making it fly away. Val growled as Yang jumped back before both ran at eachother again preparing their fists.

Their fists clash and cause a shockwave that sends debris flying. Val tries punching Yang, but Yang counters the blow before using a move Torian taught her to throw the monster in to the ground.

Val catches Yang's punch and starts laying a beat down on her.

Val kicks Yang so hard she starts flying back and crashes through a wall. As Yang gets up she quickly blocks Val's dive kick. Val got of her and starts landing more hits and prepares another heavy punch which sends the young girl in to another wall.

"I've lived for over 10.000 years! You were a fool to even try to fight me!" Val said before delivering another hard punch that caused Yang to be buried in debris.

He roars and starts walking away, but turns around after Yang gets out of the debris. Yang is bruised and bleeding from the beatdown, but she stands up even more determined.

"I admit, that hurt...alot. You beat down my aura and cracked several of my ribs...but" Yang began before she flared up again her eyes glowing red **"I HAVE NEVER BEEN STRONGER!"** She smirked "You won the first round, now let's try this again!".

The two run and clash their fists in an intense punch that levels the whole are nearly even in their blows until Yang gains the upper hand and sends Val stumbling back. Yang proceeds to deliver several powerful punches on Val. He falls to his knees before Yang uppercuts him and then punched his square in the chest, sending him crashing in to an machine which explodes.

Yang was breathing hard. This was one of the toughest fights she has ever had. Her semblance was pushed to its limits. Believing she had won, Yang was about to resume her search, but then she heard heavy foot steps. The moment she turned Val punched her hard in the gut, making her cough out blood before taking another punch to the face that sent her rolling acroos the ground.

Val fell to his knee and coughed up some blood himself. He can belive a child pushed him this far. Had he taken even one more blow like that, it would have killed him. He stood back up and walked towards the beaten girl, picking up a sharp metal piece along the way.

Yang watched as the monster walked up to her, she could not move. Her body was to injured. She knew coming here alone was stupid, but she had to try and save her sister.

Yang let a weak smile appeared on her face "Sorry Ruby... I tried to save you... but now... I'm leaving the rest in your hands, little hero... I love you... my sister...".

The last thing Yang saw was Val raising the metal piece like a spear and then brought it down.

The sound of a stab echoed through the area.

And then... silence.

.

 **... Well...Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A new voting poll is on my page for those who are interested.**

 **If not then ignore this and just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Just One more test**

Ruby Rose. Once the sweet, childish and innocent leader of team RWBY. She had dreams of becoming an huntress and follow her mother's footsteps, Summer Rose. But everything changed when the Empire struck back hard after years of exile.

Lana Beniko, leader of the empire and a former huntress herself, took Ruby under her wing and trained her in the dark side of the force. Slowly turning the once innocent child in to a pawn of the darkness.

And the worst part was that the young Rose had no clue that the woman she had grown to love was only using her for her own goals. Lana wanted Ruby's sliver eyes power in order to eradicate the grimm and rule the planet as empress. And she was getting closer every day.

Lana had taught Ruby about the force, she taught her how to use it and she even taught her some lightsaber techniques. It was all but one more test and Lana's apprentice would finally be ready to fight alongside her. A test that Ruby would need to be both physically, mentally and most of all emotionally ready for.

Said Rose was meditating in her room until her master and lover Lana entered making Ruby look up "Time for another lesson?".

Lana nodded "It will be a test. The hardest one yet".

Ruby was a little concerned about this but stood up and said "I am ready now!".

"I hope so. If you manage to complete it, then it will be no going back. It will change your life forever" Lana warned.

"I'm ready for what ever it is!" Ruby said with the same determination that Lana loved about her.

"Then come with me" Lana commanded as she walked out of the room with Ruby following close behind. Not knowing that this test really would change her life forever.

* * *

Back in the republic the former Beacon students, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were all alarmed when they heard Yang was rushed to the medical bay and was in critical condition. The two teams along with Blake's girlfriend Jaina, ran to the medical bay and noticed Torian leaning against a wall.

"Is Yang ok? What happened!?" Blake asked worried about her partner.

Torian sighed "That idiot tried to attack an enemy base alone to get her sister back. I found her impaled!".

"Is... is she...?" Weiss hesitated to ask.

"Some how she is still alive. But the changes of her surviving is not very high. They said her chances was 36% at best" Torian said.

Blake looked almost ready to drop and Jaina put an arm around her for comfort. Blake leaned on her, silently praying that Yang would be ok. Yang was strong, much stronger than her. She will pull through. She has to pull through.

Blake could not handle the thought of losing another friend.

* * *

In the empire's main base, Lana lead Ruby through the halls of a new building that was built after the empire took over the school. The closer they got to their destination, the more the strange feeling in Ruby's gut grew. She could not shake the feeling that whatever this test was, she might end up regretting it.

Lana led her inside a large room with an small arena and Ruby noticed several soldiers and other workers were gathered around the arena. There were also several screens that was broadcasting.

"It's time. Bring him out!" Lana commanded.

Ruby watched as two riot troopers forced someone out on the arena. The person was wearing an bag over his head and his hands was tied behind his back.

* * *

With the Republic, where the two teams were gathered, Han Solo ran in to the room quickly "Everyone. You need to see this" he turned on the TV.

The teams looked and had wide eyes at what they saw.

* * *

Ruby stood frozen as the man was forced on his knees and the bag was removed, revealing non other than Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang. His face was bruised and it looked like his aura had been kept from recovering.

Ruby looked at Lana "What is this?".

Lana stood next to her "This man is the leader of the White Fang. Countless of innocent people has died becuse of his blind sence of justice. He is a killer a monster, and a plague on our perfect world that needs to be wiped out for good" Lana gave Ruby her lightsaber "Kill him!".

Ruby got wide eyes, not believing what she just heard "What?! No! I can't!".

"You will! He had plenty of chances to let go of his misguided goal. He is a threat. Kill him" Lana ordered.

Ruby looked at Adam, his face was void of emotions, like he had nothing left to live for. Ruby ignited her lightsaber and got ready to end this so called monster. Adam said nothing and Ruby was shaking alot.

* * *

The remainders of the old Beacon teams were almost panicking on what they were watching.

"No. Don't do it Ruby!" Weiss whispered, not wanting her partner to become a killer.

* * *

Ruby was still shaking alot. She could not belive she was doing this "No! I can't do it, I'm not a murderer!".

Lana placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and whispered in her ear "I felt the same way at my first kill. I know it's hard but killing an evil man does not make you murderer. You kill one evil man and as an result you will have avenged all his victims and prevent future innocent deaths".

Ruby was shaking so much that she looked like she was about to crumble. She let out a loud scream and brought down her lightsaber. A burning sound was heard before Adam's body fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

The Beacon students were horrified by what they just saw. Ruby killed someone, she just killed someone in cold blood.

Blake ran over to a trash can and threw up and Jaina was rubbing her back.

Pyrrha had her hands over her moth and had tears in her eyes. She leaned on Jaune who tried to comfort her, though he himself was shocked by what happened.

Ren was just silent, still processing everything.

Weiss on the other hand was shaking alot. Who ever that girl was, it was not Ruby. Her partner would never do something like that.

* * *

Ruby was breathing hard, she felt like she was in a nightmare. She could not belive she just killed someone, sure Adam was not a good person but still. He did not deserve to die like that.

Lana smiled evilly, finally, her apprentice was ready "You have done well my love. You showed no mercy to this monster" She made Ruby face the audience "Ruby Rose, your training is complete. From now on you will be known as **Darth Wrath!** Because you will show the world, what happens if you threaten the peace!".

Ruby's eyes where closed until she opened them again...

They where glowing with the golden light of a sith.

.

 **Tell me what you think and remember the poll.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was just really having a hard time figuring out what to write. But now it's back and hopefully it will not take to much time to upload the next chapter. And is it does, then I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **The Assassins**

It was safe to say that the republic base was not the same after everything that just happened. First Yang was brought in barely alive after her reckless adept of bringing back Ruby which ended up almost costing her life when tried to fight the powerful dashade Khem Val. Luckily they were able to stabilise her condition. It was a close one but she just might make it... No. She will make it! She is to strong to die like that

But that was not the only thing that happened. Just a short while ago Lana broadcasted an execution of Adam Taurus... the big thing about that, was that Ruby was the one to deliver the killing blow. The former Beacon students just could not belive what hey saw. Ruby just killed somone who could not even defend himself. That was not Ruby at all, the Ruby they knew would not even consider killing someone like that. This meant that Lana really had managed to turn the young Rose to the Dark side.

Blake sat next to Jaina who had and arm around the young cat faunus' shoulders to comfort her. It had little success as Blake was still shaken up by everything and she was not sure how much more she could handle. Her partner was barely alive and her close friend and leader has been turned by the darkness.

"Can I get you something?" Jaina asked softly.

Blake shook her head "Thanks but...sorry Jaina but I just need time to gather myself again".

Jaina understood and kissed her on the cheek "Call me when you need me and I'll be here for you" She then stood up and walked away.

Blake watched her leave before she sighed and decided to take a walk to clear her head.

* * *

Outside the base a guard was patrolling the area. But before he could react, something pierced his chest from behind. Another guard saw it happen and was about to sound the alarm until he too was kille from above. Two more guards heard something and rushed over to check it out until a dark figure landed infront of them. The sound of a saber turning on was heard before the two guards were on the floor dead.

The dark figure looked at the others he had brought with him "We found their base. Clear the area so we can set up the beacon for the army!".

The other merely nodded before turning on their cloaks and vanished in to the darkness. The dark figure then headed inside for his own privet mission, given to him by Lana herself.

* * *

Blake walked around the base trying to gather herself from all the ordeal. But everything that happened was still fresh on her mind. Yes Adam was a monster and she was happy that she would not need to worry about him anymore... that was not justice, he should have stood trial and answer for everything he did. They were meant to be better than than people lilke him, they don't kill in cold blood, they fight for peace, to save lives.

Blake sighed, this was alot to take in. Just what had that woman done to their sweet and innocent leader? But then Blake stopped as her ears twitched. She quickly looked outside and saw someone sneaking inside a building...but it was not just any building. It was where all their intel was.

Blake hurried over to it and saw several dead guards. Blake knew the smart move would be to sound the alarm. But the intel inside was vital and she did not have anything to trigger the alarm with. Against her better judgment she decided to go after the intruder herself before they damage or worse, erase all the intel.

* * *

Jaina was walking through the halls of the base. She was worried for Blake and how this war was affecting her already fragile mental state. But then she felt that something war quickly took out her lightsaber and pierced the cloaked attacker next to her. Jaina turned off her lightsaber and the attacker fell to the ground. Jaina knew what it was. It was a Terror Trooper.

Terror Troopers were part of the Imperial Terror Soilders, an advanced and specialized unit within the Imperial military. Terror Troopers were given a unique cloaking device, specialized armor, a stun blaster, and unique combat training. They were very resistant to lightsaber attacks, unless you knew where to strike. Force - based attacks, and Mind tricks. Because of their training, they were often sent into hostile enviornments to dispose of their targets, such as enemy starships.

Jaina had read about them from the stolen Imperial files. But if they are hear in the base then that means...Jaina got wide eyes. They are setting up a beacon and they were after the intel.

"Blake!" Jaina said before she pressed a nearby alarm button and then rushed to towards they kept the intel. If Blake was there then she would be in for a fight that she is not ready for.

* * *

Blake hurried through the intel building. It was not hard to guess where the intruder is, she just had to follow the dead bodies of the poor republic soldiers, they never stood a chance. But the trail went cold so Blake had to use the security feed to figure out where the intruder went.

She got the cameras back on and viewed the latest recording. To her horror she saw a man in a dark armor and a saber pike just cutting through the guards like nothing while using low level force power to ragdol them around. Blake remembered that armor, that man was a **Shadow guard**.

Blake saw where he was heading and hurried over there. She found him going through the files and quickly took out her weapon "Stop right there!".

The Shadow Guard looked at her "Damn! I thought I had more time and those useless Terror Troopers were supposed clear out the area" He took out his pike "But if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" He turned it on and spun in around a few times before getting ready to fight.

Blake did the same and they ran at each other before their weapons locked together in a power struggle. The Shadow Guard was strong, and he pushed Blake down on one knee. Blake hissed a little before forcing him back by kicking of the floor.

They began fencing, Blake was struggling due to the saber pike's reach and she could not cut it in half. Must be made out of the same metal her sword was and the deadly top was not helping at all. Blake managed to get it away before delivering a round house kick to his head. He stumbled a little before he growled and hit Blake it the gut with the blunt side of the pike.

Blake staggered back and the Shadow Guard began attacking with his pike in a spinning motion. Blake struggled to hold him of, it's like he was attacking from every direction at once, his offence was random and unpredictable. Blake used her semblance to create a clone.

The Shadow Guard felt like he cut thin air as the the clone vanished. He looked around, knowing the cat faunus was trying to attack him from the shadows... a clever move, but she did not truly understand the shadows like he did. The moment Blake jumped out she was hit by purple lightning from the Shadow Guard's hand.

Blake cried out in pain and fell the floor. She was lucky that her enemy was not a sith or that lightning blast would have caused some serious damage. She tried to get up but was pinned down by a boot to her back.

"Time to die!" The Shadow Guard said as he raised his pike to kill her.

"I'm not gonna let you do that" Came a voice before the Shadow Guard was hit from the side, sending him rolling across the floor.

Blake looked up to see who saved her "Ozpin!?".

Ozpin stood between Blake and the Shadow Guard "You will not harm my students anymore!" For the first time since she met him. Blake saw that Ozpin was truly angry.

"Blake!" Came the voice of Jaina as said girl ran up to her lover "Are you ok?".

"I think so" Blake said as she watched Ozpin holding his cane like a weapon.

The Shadow Guard ran at him ready to impale him with his pike. But Ozpin just deflectedd it and struck him across the face, making the Shadow fall on to a table. He held his head in pain before she attacked Ozpin again.

But Ozpin deflected all the attacks before hitting the Shadow Guard with a fast barrage of strikes with his cane before hitting him in to a wall. Before the Shadow Guard could even hit the floor, the cane slamed in to his chest, so hard that it dented his armor and even damaged the wall.

The saber pike hit the floor and Ozpin removed his cane, making the Shadow Guard fall to the floor unmoving. Blake had wide eyes at what she just saw. Sure she knew that Ozpin would be more than capable in a fight, but she did not expect him to take down such a dangerous that quickly.

"The other should have cleared out the rest of the intruders by now. They never got the chance to report your position. The base is safe for now" Ozpin said.

Jaina helped Blake up "I'm so glad you're alright. You had me so worried! Don't ever do something this stupid again!".

Blake looked down in shame "I'm sorry..." But then she felt a gentle hand on her chin that made her look Jaina in the eyes.

"You are so gonna be the death of me..." Jaina said before kissing Blake on the lips and Blake kissed back.

Ozpin smiled at the love between the two young women before looking back at the Shadow Guard. A Shadow Guard should know alot of useful info about Lana and her plans.

Capturing ths man could be the break they've been looking for. One can always hope.

After all... their spirit is built on hope.

.

 **There you go, again, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make another chapter when Rogue one came out but I just couldn't think of anything.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Conflict and time for a comeback.**

Ruby sat in her room meditating. Killing Adam has left her emotions in turmoil. Nothing was really clear for her anymore. And the line between good and evil was getting more and more blurry by the day. She just was not sure who she was anymore, or what she wanted. She used to belive in becoming a hero and protect people who can't protect themselves.

"Confused you are, you rose" Came a voice.

Ruby opened her eyes only to see that she was not in her room anymore. She could see stars all over the place "What is this? How did I get here?".

"Endless possibilities, the force has. One of your many powers, this is. Speaking through the force, we are" The voice said. It's speech pattern was a little strange, the words felt like they were in the wrong order.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Mean you any harm, I don't. An ally of the light, I am. Your inner conflict, I can sence" The voice said.

Ruby looked down on her hands "I killed someone... sure he was a bad person, a monster! But I... I don't feel anything anymore, I don't even know what I am anymore".

"Confused, you are. Struggling to find yourself, you are" The voice said.

"Yes. Who ever you are, you think you can help me?" Ruby asked.

"Strong in you, the dark side is. But still be saved, you can" The voice begin before a light appeared "Deep inside you, the light of hope is. Bring it out, you must. Only then, find peace inside you, you can".

"But how!? I don't even know where to start, I'm still learning about this force stuff! Please, tell me what to do!" Ruby begged "How do I stop this pain?".

"Answer that, only you can. Know what to do you will, if look inside of your heart you can" The voice said before Ruby woke up from her meditation and was back in her room.

She had no idea what happend, but that mysterious voice left her with alot to think about.

* * *

Back at the republic base Yang had finally recovered from her injuries. After having spent a lot of time inside a healing fluid called bacta her injury healed a lot quicker when combined with the healing effect of her aura. Right now she was training with Torian since she had gotten a little sluggish from the lack of training.

"Attacking a enemy base alone was very stupid Yang!" Torian said before blocking some of Yang's punches.

"I had a lead that my sister could be there! I could not just ignore it!" Yang argued before blocking a kick.

"You could have waited until someone could have come with you! You are lucky to even be breathing right now" Torian said before backing away a little.

"There was no time to wait!" Yang said before attaking again.

Torian takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Yang uses the momentum to turn and come back at Torian with a roundhouse kick. Torian bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his daughter a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Torian moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Yang joins both hands atop each other to block Torian's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Torian regains his footing in a flip while Yang waits for his landing. Then she knocks him back with a single hit.

Holding onto his right bicep, Torian slides through the dirt, his feet flat on the ground until he comes to a stop.

"You are a warrior right? I thought hard battles is what your people lived for, so who are you to judge me?!" Yang said sounding angry.

"You're right. But a true warrior knows when to strike and when to hold of. And a warrior don't enter a fight he knows he can't win unless there is no other choice" Torian said "There is a big difference between fighting like a warrior and simply being reckless".

Yang looked down for a moment but by doing so Torian delivered a left hook right into her face. Yang rears back both from impact and surprise. She's ready to block his right hook and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Torian blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with. Yang switches to punches, but Torian is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Torian has grasped her arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Yang in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"And a warrior never let's his guard down in a fight" Torian said before he sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back "You have a long way to go before you can call yourself a true warrior. But with some discipline you have a shot at it".

Yang sighed as she simply laid on the ground and stared at the sky.

"Do you know the weakness of your fighting style is?" Torian asked.

"Let me guess I'm sloppy" Yang said in a mocking accent.

"No, you are predictable. You rely too much on your strength. I could not match you head to head, but I could easily figure out your style and come up with a way to counter it" Torian explained "Being strong is useful and all, but if you rely to much on it, a clever enemy can find a way around it and in a life and death fight, a weakess like that can be fatal".

"Well thank you for telling me how bad of a fighter I am!" Yang said sarcastically.

Torian chuckled "You misunderstand. You are a solid fighter and your strength is undeniable. But a warrior needs more than strength and some fancy weapons to win a fight. In your case you need to learn to focus your strength and branch out your style so you can make better use of it and not just rely on it".

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Yang asked sitting up.

"I learned from experience that a warrior must know when to charge in and when to back of. Sometimes it's best to analyse your enemy, figure out their weakness and then exploit it" Torian said before taking out a picture of Khem Val "Take this Dashade for example. He is a prime example why your strength can't always save you. Not only was he able to match you blow for blow, he was durable enough to take you punishment and give it back. If you are gonna have a chance of beating him the next time you fight then there are key weaknesses you can use"

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"First you got his large size: He is big and strong, but I can tell he is rather slow and would struggle with getting his hands on a faster opponent. If you can figure out to use his size against him, then you can throw him of balance and leave him open for attacks" Torian explained and Yang made sure to listen "The second weakness will be trickier. And that is striking her weak points. Like his neck and joints. A well placed strike in a area like that could cause real damage and make him unable to move that body part".

"You sure know alot of comabt, don't ya?!" Yang said with a smile.

Torian smiled back "Ready for another round?".

Yang stood up with a smirk "Bring it on!".

They circle each other, arms at the ready. Torian makes the first move with a left hook, followed immediately by a right cross and a kick. Yang blocks and dodges, continuing to avoid being hit even when Torian flips in the air. She cartwheels, avoiding him and he lands across from her. They face off again, Torian doing a single punch and kick. Veering to avoid it, Yang rolls a few feet away before turning and rushing at him. They meet in the middle, each with their left hand on the other's right elbow, pushing against each other.

"Not bad! Now you are getting-" Was all Torian got out before Yang kicks his leg out from underneath him, making him fall on his butt.

"A warrior should not talk this much right?" Yang said before offering her hand **"Copaani gaan?".**

Torian smiled before taking it "Your mando'a still needs some work".

* * *

With Jaina and Blake. They had finished their own training and was on their way back to their room. Blake's entire body was sore after having received several hits from the training blades. Jaina really demonstrated why she is the sword of the jedi. They entered their room and locked the door.

"Sorry for being so rough. You told me not to hold back" Jaina said as she began to undress for a shower.

Blake was doing the same "It's ok. That shadow guard beat me real good. I need to get stronger if I am gonna have any chance of beating the empire".

"You are getting better every time we train. At this rate you will be ready for them soon" Jaina said as she pulled down her pants.

Blake smiled as she was now un her underwear "You are a good teacher. I can see why you are such a legend among your people".

"I'm not only good a fighting" Jaina said and giggled when Blake blushed at her naked body "I can help rub the soreness from your body. If you care to join me in the shower".

Blake smiled and took of her own underwear "Who am I to refuse an offer like that?".

The two girls entered the shower and Jaina began to help Blake wash her body while giving her a massage. Blake relaxed at the gentle touch of her lover's hands on on her sacred areas.

"Don't worry to much Blake. The info we got out of the Sadow guard was solid. It will soon be our turn to strike back" Jaina said.

And with that the jedi and faunus shared a loving kiss. Jaina loved Blake deeply and as soon as this war is over... She will ask for her hand in marriage.

.

 **I bet you know who Ruby was talking to. Writing his way of talking was a challenge.**

 **And Copaani gaan? means, Need a hand? in mandalorian.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The final battle begins.**

It was time. The Republic forces was gathering, after interrogating the Shadow Guard, they learned a lot of both useful and worrying info. The Empire was planning to sweep the whole Kingdom. They had captured grimm and used the evil power within them to for experimentation, and managed to create several large and lethal monsters. When the time was right The empire was going to unleash those monsters upon the kingdom in order to flush the republic forces out of hiding.

The Republic had to take the fight to the Empire before they become to strong and before they have a chance to begin their insane plan. If they release those beasts on to the city, countless of innocent people will die. And they can't allow that to happen, no matter what.

Blake and Jaina was getting their equipment ready. They had been training non stop for a long time so Blake would be ready for this. But they both knew it was a big chance that they might not make it back from this.

Blake was very worried about the whole thing she looked at Jaina who was putting her battlee armor on "Jaina" Said girl looked at her "I love you... more than my own life. And the time I spent with you was the most wonderful time of my life. When I die, I will have no regrets".

Jaina was a little stunned by that before she smilled and walked up to Blake and gave her a deep kiss on the lips "I love you too Blake. I never belived I could love anyone like this until you came in to my life... which is why I want you to marry me when this war is over".

Blake had wide eyes "Wh-what did you just say!?".

Jaina smiled and took out a ring "Blake Belladonna... will you marry me?".

Blake was silent for a moment before tears ran down her face "Yes! Oh my god yes! I will marry you, Jaina Solo!".

The two lovers kissed again. Jaina knew the chances of them getting married is slim now that the last big battle with the Empire will soon start. But at least now she knows that Blake said yes and she can die happy kowing the love of her life said that one word.

Jaina could not ask for anything more.

* * *

Yang was about to get ready until Torian walked in "Hey Yang. I got something special for you now that we are about to enter the final showdown with the Empire".

Yang looked at him "What is it?".

Torian placed a large bag down on the floor "Open it".

Yang did what she was told and gasped when she saw what it was "That's...!"

"It is. You are now a true warrior. And a warrior needs to wear something that will show the world what they are. Yang Xiao Long! You are now an Mandalorian" Torian said.

Yang smiled at his words. Inside the bag... was a golden Mandalorian armor.

* * *

In her room Weiss was putting on her own battle clothes. This was it, this was the time to take back the school, to take back their home and to get Ruby back from that insane woman Lana's dark curruption. Lana was going to pay for what she's done to Ruby.

She menipulated her, took advantage of her, and turned her in to a killer. For that, Weiss was going to make sure that Lana answers for her crimes and hopefully they will be able to heal Ruby's damaged mind.

Wiess knew Ruby better than most, she was her partner and tough Weiss never admited it out loud, Ruby is her best friend and she refuses to belive she is really gone. Ruby is still in there and Weiss promised she would get the real Ruby Rose back.

Not matter what she had to do.

* * *

The remaining members of Tea JNPR stood in front of Nora's grave. Luckily they managed to get her here before their old base was destroyed. Ren was on one knee in front the grave of his life long friend who died protecting the people she loved. And her death will be avenged.

"Ren..." Jaune spoke silently making his friend look at him "It's time...".

Ren stood up with closed eyes taking a deep breath "Right..."

Pyrrha who had been silently praying spoke "It's been a wonderful time being a part of this team, you all have been like a family to me... I love you both".

The two boys smiled at her and they ended up sharing a group hug. Knowing this might be their last time together.

The war ends today and people will die. But at least they can die together.

* * *

Later that day all the soldiers and warriors were gathered outside the base as Luke was giving a speech "Soldiers, warriors... family! The time has come, this is the day we take the fight directly to the Empire itself. I am not going to lie, not all of us will make it back from this, blood will color the ground today and we will all lose something from all of this. But what we do today will carry the world in to tomorrow. Today, we will free the world from the Empire's tyranny! Fight for what you belive in! Fight for the future you wish to create! Fight for your friends! Fight for your family! FIGHT! FOR YOU FREEDOM!".

All the soldiers and warriors let out loud cheers. Now they were all finally ready for the final battle. Victory or death! This ends today.

* * *

At the Empire main base, the evil army was also ready to crush the republic once and for all. They have been waitin a long time for this day. After the bothersome scums are dealt with, the rest of the world will fall to their might and a new world order will be apon them.

As the troops were getting ready, Lana stood infront the statues of the Sith masters before her. Soon, very soon, she would finish what they started. She would create a world of ture peace, a world brought together as one under her and her lover Ruby Rose... But then said lover entered the room.

"I did not summon you Ruby. Is there something you need?" Lana asked still looking at the statues.

"Yes.. there is... I need to talk to you Lana. And it's very important" Ruby said, she sounded a little uncertain.

Lana looked at her "What is on your mind love?".

Ruby took a deep breath " I gave it alot of thought and... I can't do this Lana!"

Lana turned to face her "What are you talking about?!".

"I can't do this! I can't go to war with my own friends! My family! This is just to insane for me!" Ruby said.

Lana's face took the shape of a deadly glare "Ruby Rose! It's far to late to back out now! You accepted your destiny when you killed that Adam! You are a sith now!".

Ruby shakes her head "No! This is against everything I trained for! You keep saying we are fighting for peace, but peace is nothing without freedom! My love for you is the only reason I tried to belive we were doing the right thing. But I can't ignore what you are anymore Lana Beniko. And I will not be a part of this madness anymore!"

Lana's anger raised and her eyes was glowing more than ever "Ruby Rose... think carefully what you say next. You are either with me or you're against me!".

Ruby closed her eyes before she looked up at her 'lover' "I'm sorry Lana. But this is as far as I go" She took out her lightsaber "And I will stop you from killing anyone else!".

Lana's anger flared and just as Ruby was ready to fight, Lana used force chocke on her and lifeted her in to the air "You disappoint me Ruby. I had such high hopes for you. But I still love you and one day you will understand. But right now you are a liability" Lana proceeded to choke Ruby out some more until she blacked out "I'm sorry my love, but I am to close to be stopped now. Even by you!".

* * *

But unknown to Lana things was about to get alot more complicated than she planed for. As her troops were still getting ready. Several Mandalorians lead by Shae Vizla. They had a small map of the base layout thanks to some spies and the old blue prints of the school. They snuck around and planted explosives. And when all the bombs were set Shae gave the signal to go. And with a press of a button, the place lit up in explosions. The Empire troops where thrown in to chaos.

Outside the base Han Solo saw the whole thing, thats their cue "ATTAAAAAACK!".

The republic soldiers charged in to the base. Jaune let out a battle cry as he cut down a trooper with his sword then blocked a strike from an energy staf and stabbed the trooper through the heart.

Pyrrha was cutting through the enemies by the dosen. She than turned her weapon in to it's rifle form and gunned down some incoming droids. She then turned it in to it's spear form and let out a battle cry as was ready to meet the other troops head on.

Ren was spraying down some enemies with his weapons while running around to avoid getting shot. Then an imperial guard attacked him. Ren hooked his weapons on to the guards staff and kicked him in the gut to make him drop it. It did not work and the the guard hit him in the face with the saff, but Ren did a backflip to kick the guard in the jaw. Leaving him open for Ren to gun him down with a pointblank barrage from his weapons.

Normaly killing was a big no no for them. But things were way to personal to hold on to that promise anymore. The Empire was no different from the grimms. They are soul less monsters that need to be put down.

The same went for the remaining members of Team RWBY. Blake and Jaina was cutting through the enemy forces. Blake combined her line from and gun form of her to fire in multiple directions at once. Another upgrade she had given it.

Yang was also taking out some war droids with her shotgun gauntlets. But then she saw Khem Val emerged from the dust and starts wreaking havoc on the her allies. Some tanks are turned over, and the republic troops are pushed back a little as the large Dashade starts killing multiple soldiers and roars.

He notices Yang and growls, while Yang glares through her helmet "Ok you ugly son of a bitch! Let's have a re-match!"

Khem Val roars again and charges at Yang who lets out a battle cry and is ready to meet the charge head on... or at least that was what Val thought she would. Instead she slides under him and kicks his legs, making him chrash head first in to the ground.

Yang smirked "I won't go down so easily this time monster!".

Val roared again and attacked. But this time Yang avoided his attacks rather than trying to block them, She took a hit to the face but she quickly countered by kicking his knee. Then she delivered a hard punch to his face, sending him in to a destroyed tank.

Yang had learned alot from both their last fight and her training with Torian. She was not gonna lose against this monster this time. Becuse now she was fighting smarter and not harder. It helps that Val is not very smart himself.

As for Wiess. She was looking for Ruby but could not find a trace of her. But then she saw all the cages with all the monsters. She got an idea. She contacted the rest of the troops, telling them to pull back and that she had a very dangerous plan. She went down to the people who worked with the beasts and told them to release them.

"Are you insane!? They are not ready yet! There is no way for them to tell the diffrence from friend or foe!" The worker said before Wiess held Myrtenaster to his throat.

"Release them! All of them! Now!" She ordered darkly.

The worker gulped and did what he was told and soon enough a large Rancor was rampaging through the the battle filed. It was good thing that Weiss told her allies to pull back, or else they would have been cought up in the blood bath.

With a large enough destraction, Weiss managed to get inside the main building to find Ruby.

Meanwhile, Yang was still fighting Val. She had managed to hold her own quite well, but without the use of her semblance, it was hard to find an effective way to hurt the gigant monster.

Val gave her a poweful uppercut that shattered Yang's helmet. She landed on the ground and spit out some blood. It was hopeless, she would never put him down at this rate. But then she remembered what Torian tought her. Aim for the weak points.

Yang got up and sentered herself. When Val threw a punch, Yang dodged and hit him in the arm joint. He roared in pain as his arm stopped worcking. Yang then did the same to his onther arm and then she hit a weak point in his belly, making him fall to his knees. Yang flipped over him and she wrapped her arms around his neck... and with a quick moition and using alot of her strength... she snapped his neck.

Val fell to the ground dead. Yang was breathing hard until she let out a loud cry to in to the sky.

* * *

With Weiss, she finally found Ruby inside a cell deep within the base "Ruby!".

Ruby looked up "Weiss?!".

Weiss hurried to open the cell and the young Rose flew in to her arms "I was so worried about you Ruby! You little dunce, you scared the life out of us!".

Ruby was sobbing uncontrollably "I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!".

Weiss just hugged her close "It's ok Ruby... It's ok...".

"No! It's not ok! I helped making all this happen! I even killed someone! I am a monster!" Ruby cried out.

"Ruby Rose! It was Lana who made you do all those things. She manipulated you. Took advantage of you. And forced you to do things that you would never dream of doing. She alone is responsible for all this!" Weiss said.

Ruby looked at her still with tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away "Thank you Weiss. But I still made a massive mistake. I have an idea to help make it up for you all!".

Weiss smiles "You always do. So what is your idea?".

"Lana also made a mistake. She showed me every part of the base. She is building a massive weapon that will allow her to wipe out entire fleets in a singel blast. If she gets the chance to use it, the war is as good as over" Ruby explained.

Weiss had wide eyes "She has a weapon that can do that?! How do we stop it?".

"We need to destroy it! There is a reactor room underneath the school. If we destroy it, the whole base will come crashing down and the Empire will be finished" Ruby said.

Weiss smiled "Then let's put an end to this! Once and for all!"

And with that the two partners ran towards the reactor room.

When they got there they stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed who was there... it was non other than Lana Beniko herself.

"I had a feeling you would come down here! I will not allow you to undo what I have begun. One way or the other I will unit the world!" Lana said.

"Lana... Why cant you understand? This is not unity! This is invasion!" Ruby said.

"Same diffrence. My goal is to put an end to this endless war against the grimm. For so many years, the people of Renmant has fought an endless battle against the grimm, and so many innocent people has died becuse of it. I am trying to put an end to all this bloodshed, and destroy the grimm once and for all!" Lana explained.

"You are killing millions of people!" Ruby argued.

"Have you not learned anything from your time at my side? Sometimes if you want to achieve your goals, sacrifices necessary. I kill millions to save billions!" Lana all but shouted "I still love you Ruby. All the times we kissed, we even had sex!" Weiss almost threw up at that "Join me! And we can rule this world together! A world of peace. Under us!".

Ruby closed her eyes before looking at Lana again with a hard glare "No! Your are a monster Lana! You have caused nothing but pain and suffering and you tried to make me in to a monster just like you! I will never be a part of this sick world you have in mind. I am stopping you here!"

Lana sighed "Then so be it. If you insist on getting in my way, then you are just another enemy for me now".

"Hey Ruby. I got something for you! You are gonna need it!" Weiss said as she handed Ruby something.

Ruby gasped when she saw what it was. An highly upgraded Crescent Rose! Ruby turned it in to it's Scythe form and smiled at the familiar feel of her belowed weapon. The lightsaber was cool and all, but nothing beats her baby.

"Let's do this Weiss!" Ruby said as she got ready to fight.

"I'm with you Ruby!" Weiss said and got ready as well.

Lana said nothing as she took out her lightsaber and after a brief pause, she turned it on and the red energy came out. She spun the blade around before getting ready to end this nuisance once and for all.

The final fight was about to begin. A clash between two ideals. And the fate of Vale will be decided.

 **.**

 **Cliffhanger! Just one more chapter to go guys!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Previucly on RWBY: The New Empire._

 _"I had a feeling you would come down here! I will not allow you to undo what I have begun. One way or the other I will unit the world!" Lana said._

 _"Lana... Why cant you understand? This is not unity! This is invasion!" Ruby said._

 _"Same diffrence. My goal is to put an end to this endless war against the grimm. For so many years, the people of Renmant has fought an endless battle against the grimm, and so many innocent people has died becuse of it. I am trying to put an end to all this bloodshed, and destroy the grimm once and for all!" Lana explained._

 _"You are killing millions of people!" Ruby argued._

 _"Have you not learned anything from your time at my side? Sometimes if you want to achieve your goals, sacrifices necessary. I kill millions to save billions!" Lana all but shouted "I still love you Ruby. All the times we kissed, we even had sex!" Weiss almost threw up at that "Join me! And we can rule this world together! A world of peace. Under us!"._

 _Ruby closed her eyes before looking at Lana again with a hard glare "No! Your are a monster Lana! You have caused nothing but pain and suffering and you tried to make me in to a monster just like you! I will never be a part of this sick world you have in mind. I am stopping you here!"_

 _Lana sighed "Then so be it. If you insist on getting in my way, then you are just another enemy for me now"._

 _"Hey Ruby. I got something for you! You are gonna need it!" Weiss said as she handed Ruby something._

 _Ruby gasped when she saw what it was. An highly upgraded Crescent Rose! Ruby turned it in to it's Scythe form and smiled at the familiar feel of her belowed weapon. The lightsaber was cool and all, but nothing beats her baby._

 _"Let's do this Weiss!" Ruby said as she got ready to fight._

 _"I'm with you Ruby!" Weiss said and got ready as well._

 _Lana said nothing as she took out her lightsaber and after a brief pause, she turned it on and the red energy came out. She spun the blade around before getting ready to end this nuisance once and for all._

 _The final fight was about to begin. A clash between two ideals. And the fate of Vale will be decided._

* * *

 **Final battle.**

The time had come. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were facing off with Lana Beniko one last time. This war had gone on long enough, and had claimed alot of lives. All because of Lana's miss guided strive for peace. But her peace was a lie, she only wanted to rule the world and almost dragged Ruby in to her sick goal. But Ruby finally broke free of the chains her love for Lana held on her. And now it was time to end this, once and for all.

"Ready Weiss?" Ruby asked getting her new Crescent Rose ready for action.

"Always! Let's put this witch in her place!" Weiss said, getting ready as well.

Lana glared "I will not be denied my destiny!".

With that, all 3 fighter charged in for the final duel. Ruby and Weiss attacked first, both unleashed a barrage of attacks against the insane sith. But Lana managed to hold them both of with a Makashi styled defence.

Form II, also known as Makashi, The Way of the Ysalamiri, or The Contention Form, was the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Form I, Makashi was the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, Form II allowed an initiate to defend themself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament.

Makashi was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, precision, and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements.

Lana showed to have mastered this style quite well. Even though the style was meant for one on one combat, she had managed to take her own spin at it and turned it in to her own special style, allowing her to take on both Ruby and Weiss at the same time. And Ruby took a swiped at Lana's legs with her lovible weapon, Lana simply jumped over it and kicked Ruby away, then she leaned back to avoid a stab from Weiss and punched her in the face, sending her back as well.

Lana laughed a little "I was expecting alot more from the two of you. Especially you Ruby. I thought I taught you better than this!".

Just as she finished her words, Ruby attacked again, only for Lana to grabb Ruby's weapon and forced it in to Ruby's face, making her stumble back. Then when Weiss went in for another attack, Lana simply spun around her attack and elbowed Weiss in the back of her head. Weiss struggled to hold her balance but managed to stay up right.

The two young girls looked at Lana who spun her lightsaber around in her hand before pointing it at them "I'm getting bored of this. I will end you both here!".

Weiss growled "This is hopeless! An direct attack is not going to work on her. We need a plan!".

Ruby thought for a moment until she got it "I know how to fight her! Keep her busy for just a few seconds!".

Weiss nodded and attacked Lana head on, this time using her glyphs to give herself a boost and make it a little harder for Lana to keep up. But the sith managed to hold of her assault and the look on her face showed she had some hate for Weiss.

"You! It was always you! You always tried to keep Ruby away from me! You helped her escape me the first time we met. And now you have stolen her from me!" Lana said, her rage growing by the moment "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

With a powerful slice, Lana disarmed Weiss of her weapon and was about to cut her in half, only to see Ruby speed towards her. Lana only managed to defend against the slice from Ruby's weapon, before the young Rose delivered a strong kick to Lana's face. Stunned by the force of the kick, Ruby then quickly raised both her hands forward and unleashed a powerful force push that sent Lana flying in to the power core, though not on to the energy.

Lana fell to a knee before looking at Ruby, her eyes blazing red from her rage "You ungrateful little brat!" She suddenly blasted Weiss away with force lightning, sending her over the edge of the platform they were fighting on. She then attacked Ruby with vicious power blows "All I did! Was to make the world safe!" Ruby was pushed back by the attacks "I built all this so we could share it together!" Lana's anger was nearing it's max as let out a angry scream "And after all this you turned your back on me! WHY!?" Ruby had to jump away to avoid a strike that shattered the ground "I wanted to make a perfect world that we could share together, I wanted you to rule it at my side as my wife! What was wrong with that, was it to much to ask?".

"What was wrong with that?" Ruby asked before they clashed in to a power struggle "You are insane! This perfect world you dream of is nothing but a lie!".

"SHUT UP!" Lana screamed and kicked Ruby in the gut, sending her sliding across the floor "I never wanted it to end this way Ruby! I will make you see the truth, even if I have to cripple you and force you to see!".

"You are the one who is blind here!" Lana looked to see Weiss standing by the reactor "You are the one who lost!" With that Weiss threw her weapon in to the core, making it overload.

"NO!" Lana screamed as the whole base was starting to come down.

Weiss hurried to help Ruby up as they ran out of the base. On the outside the republic armies cheered as the empire base was coming down. Alot of explosions could be seen through out the building.

Finally the whole thing crumpled to the ground, creating a massive dust cloud... it was over. The empires main base was destroyed. The republic won.

With Ruby and Weiss, they were both coughing from the dust until Ruby spoke "Wow Weiss... what you did was almost as crazy as my plans".

Weiss smiled "Hate to admit it, but your reckless nature can be effective sometimes".

Ruby giggled before she relised something "Weiss... I'm sorry... for everything...".

"It's ok Ruby, you were in a very dark place. But you still need to make up for it!" Weiss said in a scolding tone.

Rubys smiled "I'll do anything Weiss. Just say the word"

Weiss smiled back "I'll hold you to that".

But then the two girls heard something, they looked and got wide eyes at what they saw. It was Lana, she was on her knees staring at the ground. She looked crushed. Like her whole life was over. But other than that and some torn clothes, she did not look seriously injured.

"No way! She's still alive" Weiss said in disbelief as Lana slowly raised her head before holding up her hand, which had a small dust pile in it.

"Look at this... this is all that is left, of the perfect world I was trying to build" Lana said before tipping her hand, making the dust fall out of it "I trained for years... mastering the force... mastering my blade and planned out every single detail, all to unite the world... all I did was for my people... but now... I have nothing... not people... no family... no love" Her eyes began to glow in rage once again "My soul!" She raised her hand and pointed right at Ruby "That... is what you have taken from me!".

Then Lana suddenly used the force to pull Weiss towards her. Ruby cired out just as Lana's lightsaber impaled Weiss through her chest.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed as Lana threw her best friend to the ground, Ruby rushed over to her "Weiss! WEISS!".

Weiss looked at her weakly "Ruby...I...I...I".

"Don't talk Weiss! Save your strength, I will get you some help... just hold on!" Ruby begged with tears in her eyes.

"I'm...sorry...Ruby...finish...her of... I love..." But after that, Weiss' body went limb. Ruby put her ear to Weiss' chest... there was no heart beat, she was gone.

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered before she began to sob "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Lana was watching the whole thing with no emotions in her face "You took everything from me. I gave you my life. And all you gave me was pain... for that I will kill you and then I will destroy everything and everyone you have ever loved".

Ruby gently placed Weiss' dead body down and then got up and glared at Lana "Every decision you have ever made only ends with suffering and death. I will stop you! Even if I have to kill you!".

Lana smiled evily before tossing Ruby the lightsaber she once gave her and then activated her own "Time to end this Ruby! Let's se if you have surpassed me".

Ruby activated her lightsaber and got ready. Ruby then lashes out at Lana, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. Lana throws a rock at her using the Force, but Ruby avoids it. They work their way over their battle ground and Ruby is forced back by Lana's own offence. Lana kicks Ruby, making her do a few flips and landed on her feet.

As the laser swords fly, bits of the gorund is cut up. The battle is extremely fast and furious. Ruby is on the defensive as he jumps up on to a destroyed ship. Lana jumped up as well and their blades clashed again.

"You're no match for the dark side!" Lana hissed.

"Even if that's true! I sure as hell will not give up!" Ruby said.

Ruby unleashes a ferocious assault on Lana, causing her to almost go over the edge. Ruby then kicked Lana's leg, making her fall of the ship, hitting the wing on the way down and rolled across the ground. She recovered quickly and blocked a strike from Ruby. Both glared at eachother as they were trying to push eachother back.

"Enough!" Lana shouted and forced Ruby back.

The young Rose was once again forced onto the defencive. Lana's assault was relentless. In the end Lana managed to force an opening in Ruby's defence and then with one swith strike... Ruby cired out in pain as her arm was severed from her body. She fell on to her knees, clutching her arm in pure agony.

"I am sorry Ruby... I did not want this... You left me no choice! And now I have to take the life of someone I loved with all my heart. Your death shall make me eve more powerful!" Lana raised her lightsaber and was about to deliver the final blow.

"Stop!" Came a voice behined her. Lana looked and saw non other than Luke Skywalker standing there "Enough people have died today. You will never rob anyone of anything, ever again".

Lana turned to him "Master Skywalker! I have been looking forward to this! Your death will cripple the jedi order!".

"I am but one of many Lana. You lost this war, surrender and face justice for what you have done" Luke said camly.

"I'll pass! I will kill you now!" Lana said.

Luke was silent as he took out his own green lightsaber. The two force users circled each other, going on to a lot of different stances. The tension was very thick, and Ruby almost found it hard to breath. The Lana lets out a angry scream and attacks Luke head on.

Luke blocks two of Lana's strikes and then with one swift motion... Luke sliced right through Lana's chest. The strike was so fast neither Lana or Ruby was able to keep up. Lana's eyes were wide and her lightsaber dropped to the gorund as she fell in to Luke's arms who gently placed her down.

Ruby slowly walked up to them, still clutching her wound. She looked down at Lana who was drawing her final breaths "We... could have been... beutiful".

Ruby said nothing as Lana died in Luke's arms. Luke closed Lana's eyes so it looked like she was simply sleeping. Ruby walked over to Weiss' dead body and began to cry again. The war was over, but it came with a heavy cost.

* * *

It took a few weeks. The war had taken it's toll on the kingdom. But life came back to Vale, the empire was gone and the Republic was helping out with the re-building. As for out heroes...

Yang had joined up with the Mandalorians. She had really found her place with that warrior clan.

Blake and jaina returned back to Blake's home in Menagerie to meet her parents and get married. Both having a bright future ahead of them.

Team JNPR stayed with the Republic to make sure the deaths of their friends was not invane. They would make sure a war like this never happens again.

And as for Ruby Rose? Her missing arm had been replaced with a cybernatic one. But she was far from healed. After war she felt she needed to exile herself and throw away the lightsaber that was previously given to her by Lana. She needed to find herself again.

After saying her goodbyes to her friends, Ruby now stood infront of her mother's grave.

"I'm sorry mom... I did so many bad things that you never would have wanted me to do... But I promise I will make things right! I will go out there and help as many as I can. The grimm are still a threat and I will find a way to stop them! But never again will I allow myself to fall in to darkness to do it!" Ruby said before going silent for several moments before looking at the grave again "I hope you will watch over me mom... I love you".

And with that Ruby began her long journey, no one knew when she would be back, if ever. But this is something she need to do on her own.

But over the grave, the spirit of Summer Rose appeared and smiled "I will always watch over you Ruby. And I will always love you. My sweet little flower!".

But she was not alone. Both Nora and Weiss spirits stood next to her aswell.

"Break some legs Ruby!" Nora cheered.

Weiss just smiled "Good luck... little dunce".

And so with the end of one epic tale. Another one began.

.

 **Well, there you go people. This is the end of the story. I thank you all for sticking with it all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed it.** **It was a joy to write and an interesting challenge. But now, it's finally over and I would love to hear your thoughts on this finale.**

 **Tell me what you think. Sound it of in the reviews.**


End file.
